


Kathryn

by rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: #sasstrek, (probably should've put that one earlier), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Lesbians in Space, Light Dom/sub, Long-awaited sex, Necking like teenagers, Picard the Plot Device, Technobabble, delicious sexual tension, inconvenient husbands, sexy sofa of fulfillment, soooomebody has a thing for authority figures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke/pseuds/rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke
Summary: Kathryn Janeway, in the midst of an ugly divorce and custody battle with her husband, Mark, decides that a change of scenery is needed. Being in a position of oversight of special projects at Starfleet Headquarters, she chooses to travel to Utopia Planitia to personally assist in the development of the Federation's first transwarp-capable vessel, currently being spearheaded by one Lieutenant Annika Hansen. When these two strong women put their minds together, they may find more than either of them initially bargained for.This is heavily inspired by Carol, but in space, and I regret nothing.





	1. Chapter 1

_Stardate 48222.9, Captain Kathryn Janeway, personal log. There are several new projects coming up that show some promise, I’m having a meeting with Captain Picard over lunch today to discuss some of them. I’m finding it all too easy to bury myself in my work, in light of everything. Anything to keep me away from that big, lonely apartment. This is Mark’s week with Alex, and I find going home to the empty silence deafening. I know we agreed on joint custody at the start of all of this, but filling the void when she’s gone is nearly impossible. I don’t know if I can keep this up. End log._

Kathryn sat back at her desk, staring out at the San Francisco skyline from her office window. Each day seemed to get a little more monotonous than the last as she tried to fill her every waking moment with work to distract her. As always, her thoughts drifted to her young daughter, Alex, who was spending the week with her father at his parents’ house back in Bloomington, Indiana. The fact that they’d grown up near one another only made it that much more painful now that they were separating; Kathryn felt like she couldn’t even run home if she needed to, for fear of running into either him or his family. Things hadn’t always been this way. They’d been happy once, for quite a while. But on a survey mission a few years back, Kathryn and one of her civilian research assistants, a Bajoran woman by the name of Aallal Gliya, had been trapped for several days on a planet due to an ion storm. Quarters were tight, emotions running high, and, well, one thing lead to another… And after that, things had never been the same. Kathryn quickly figured out a lot of things about herself, embarking on a brief but brilliant affair with Gliya. She and Mark grew apart, and when Gliya joined the Maquis to help fight the Cardassian occupation of Bajor, her ship reportedly being destroyed and her life lost, Kathryn couldn’t keep pretending anymore. She tried, for as long as she could, to make things work with Mark, for the sake of their daughter, but it felt like she was living a lie. So, she confessed what had happened to Mark, and he took it about as well as could be expected, given his traditionalist upbringing. They sold their house in San Francisco, Kathryn taking an apartment close to Starfleet Headquarters, and Mark returning to stay with his parents in Bloomington. They’d officially filed for divorce six months ago, and things just seemed to be dragging on with that indefinitely.

She was snapped out of her reverie by a buzz on her comm. from her secretary.

_“Captain, sorry to disturb you, but you asked me to remind you that you’ve got lunch with Captain Picard in 30 minutes.”_

“Thank you, Julia. I was just on my way out.” Janeway replied. She sighed heavily before standing and gathering up a few PADD’s related to the projects she wanted to discuss with him.

Thirty minutes later, Janeway was walking into one of the restaurants frequented by the officers, smiling as she approached the table the host directed her to.

“Jean-Luc, thank you for meeting me.” She gave him a hug before directing her attention to the other person at the table. “Beverly, it’s wonderful to see you. How’s Wesley?”

“He’s fine, I assume. Too busy to call his mother, evidently.” Beverly laughed as they sat down. “They grow up so fast.”

“Yes, they do.” Kathryn said, a somber tone in her voice as she thought of her own daughter. “Children must have their own personal chroniton fields, I don’t know where the time goes. I swear, just yesterday Alex was an infant, and now she’s in school. I’m afraid to blink, I’ll miss everything.”

“How old is Alex now? I haven’t seen her in ages.” Beverly asked.

“Can you believe she turns six at the end of next month?” Janeway shook her head.

“No! I bet she must be beautiful.” Beverly said.

“She is.” Janeway smiled.

“No doubt she takes after her mother.” Beverly said.

“I pity any who try to argue with her, if that’s the case.” Jean-Luc teased, making Janeway laugh.

“At least there’s a bit of consistency in all this chaos,” Janeway joked, “Mark’s still losing a battle of wills daily with a Janeway.”

They all laughed at this, brightening Janeway’s dark mood.

“So how are you holding up?” Beverly asked kindly.

“I’m hanging in there. This whole process just seems to be taking forever to get settled. And I miss having Alex around all the time, these alternating weeks with Mark in Indiana are killing me.” Janeway sighed, shaking her head. “But, enough about me. Jean-Luc, I wanted to run some of these projects by you, get your input on which of them would be worth pursuing. Since you are our resident Borg expert.”

She handed him the stack of PADD’s, giving him a few minutes to look over them. Eventually, he’d picked one out of the stack, holding it up.

“This transwarp technology seems surprisingly promising. I keep seeing this name, Annika Hansen, she seems to have her hands in just about all of these projects. Have you met with her?” Jean-Luc asked. Janeway shook her head.

“Not directly, no. But she is one of our leading people in that area. I don’t know if you’d have heard of her parents, but they were rather well known in certain circles for their somewhat unorthodox theories and methods of studying the Borg. They had planned to monitor them at close range, but their shuttle went missing about fifteen years ago, it’s assumed they were assimilated.” Janeway continued. “Apparently she’s been trying to continue their research, albeit in a slightly more conventional manner and with Starfleet backing her. You really think they’re onto something with the transwarp technology?”

“The Borg use transwarp conduits to travel across vast distances in the blink of an eye. If we could manage to equip our ships with that kind of technology, not only could we provide near instant support for vessels who need it, but we could conceivably explore farther than any deep space mission to date.” Jean-Luc said. “If she thinks she’s got enough to go on, I say we should let her. Give her all the support she needs.”

“I had a similar opinion, I can only imagine the possibilities this kind of technology would open up to us.” Janeway agreed.

“If you’re so excited about it, why not give them a hand?” Beverly suggested.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I know you. When you’re stressed, you bury yourself in work, and you’ve been sitting behind a desk for too long, Kathryn.” Beverly said. “Greenlight the project and then go work with these people on getting it off the ground. I think it’ll be good for you.”

Janeway thought about this. Beverly was right, the monotony of sitting behind a desk, especially with everything going on, was driving her insane. She missed the science; hell, she missed being in _space._ The project was currently in its preliminary stages on Utopia Planitia, working with engineering teams to design a special prototype shuttle. As much as she hated the idea of leaving Earth for any great length of time, meaning she’d miss time with her daughter, if she didn’t get a change of pace soon she really wouldn’t be in good enough shape to be any kind of a mother to her anyhow.

“Alright.”

“Alright?” Beverly prompted.

“Alright, I’ll go. I’m sure Mark wouldn’t mind having extra time with Alex for a while, and I’m sure I could manage a few weekends a month back on Earth.” Janeway said, taking a deep breath and letting it out. “Let’s go meet this Annika Hansen.”


	2. Chapter 2

The shuttle flight from San Francisco to the Utopia Planitia Shipyards over Mars was a brief one, but Janeway already felt better than she had in months just being back in space again after so long planetside. She had opted to pilot the shuttle herself, missing being at the helm of a starship, even a small one. She maneuvered the shuttle through the shipyards, marveling at the vessels being constructed there, before docking in one of the bays on the research station. She grabbed the few bags she’d packed and disembarked, being met by a cheerful young ensign who showed her to her quarters.

“If you’d like to take a few minutes to get settled, Captain, I’ve informed Lieutenant Hansen you’ve arrived. She’s expecting you.” The ensign said, hovering by her door. She just smiled, shaking her head.

“I’m fine now, Ensign, thank you. Lead the way.”

He nodded, leading her through the winding corridors of the station until they reached the primary research lab. They walked through to the back, where a few small offices lined the wall. He paused outside one, ringing the chime. A call came for them to enter, and sitting behind a desk was the most beautiful woman Janeway had ever seen. Her light blonde hair was pulled back into a practical ponytail, her uniform pristine, and her piercing blue eyes locked immediately onto Janeway.

“Lieutenant Hansen, Captain Janeway, just arrived from Starfleet Headquarters.” The ensign announced. After a moment of silence, Hansen’s eyes flickered to the ensign.

“Thank you, Ensign, you’re dismissed.” She said, eyes coming back to Janeway. The ensign nodded, turning to leave. As the door slid shut, Hansen stood, coming around to stand in front of her desk, hands clasped behind her back and her posture rigid.

“So, you’re Captain Janeway.” She said, her melodic voice cool and even. “I must admit, when you said in your communications that you’d be overseeing this project personally, I was a bit surprised.”

“Oh?”

“Starfleet brass don’t typically come down to the trenches, let alone stick around long enough to get their hands dirty.” Hansen said, her intense gaze never wavering.

“You know, some people might consider speaking to a superior officer like that insubordination.” Kathryn replied coolly, command mask firmly in place.

“While it may be true that you outrank me, Captain, whether or not you are ‘superior’ remains to be seen.”

They stood there a moment, letting the challenge float between them as they sized each other up. Eventually, Janeway cracked a smile.

“Tell me, is this some sort of hazing ritual here, or do you just personally make a habit of trying to step on people’s toes as soon as you meet them?” Janeway asked.

“I am sure most of my comrades would tell you it is just me.” Hansen replied, relaxing her posture and leaning back against her desk, full lips quirking up into a small smirk.

“I think you and I are going to get along just fine, Lieutenant.” Janeway said, grinning.

“I am pleased to hear that.” She chuckled. “And please, call me Annika. We are going to be working together pretty closely for the foreseeable future.”

“I suppose that’s true.” Janeway agreed. “Well then, just between us, I suppose you could call me Kathryn. This is your show, after all, far be it for me to throw rank around.”

“Well, Kathryn, I look forward to working with you.” Annika said, standing and extending a hand to Janeway.

“Likewise.” Janeway said, taking her hand and shaking it; making a mental note of how soft Annika’s skin felt in contrast to her firm, confident grip. “I suppose I should let you get back to work, I’ve got some things to put away, preliminary reports to file, other boring, mundane things of that nature. I’m sure my daughter would appreciate a call, it’s got to be close to her bedtime by now.”

“You have a daughter?” Annika asked. Janeway nodded, smiling.

“Alex. She’s staying with her father while I’m here.” Janeway said.

“Did they not want to come with you? There are several families on board, surely Starfleet would have allowed it.” Annika asked.

“Her father and I are separating, we felt it was best not to disrupt her life any more than it already has been.” Janeway replied. “I do miss her terribly, though.”

“I can imagine.” Annika said sympathetically. “If you do not mind my asking, why did you request to personally oversee this project, if you knew it meant leaving your daughter back on Earth?”

“I needed a change of scenery.” Was all Janeway said, Annika getting the hint and dropping the issue. After a few moments of silence, Janeway sighed. “Anyway, I should let you get back to it. It was a pleasure meeting you, Annika.”

She turned to leave, but paused by the door, turning back to Annika.

“You know, seeing as we’re going to be working together, we should probably get to know one another a little, wouldn’t you say?” Janeway asked. “Are you free for lunch tomorrow?”

“I am sure I can find the time.” Annika replied.

“Excellent. I’ll see you tomorrow, then. Bright and early.” Janeway winked, a goofy smile plastered to her face the whole walk back to her quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think so far, I'm having a blast with this.


	3. Chapter 3

The entirety of the following morning was spent floating through the different areas in the research lab, specialists familiarizing Janeway with the different elements of the project. Of course, she’d looked over all the design schematics and information that they’d been relaying to Starfleet, but it always helped to be given a practical demonstration of the information. Seeing all of this in person was impressive. A lot of ingenuity had gone into adapting their limited knowledge of Borg technology to fit Starfleet regulations. At the rate they were going, and the promising simulations they’d conducted so far, she wouldn’t be surprised if they had a functional prototype within a year.

So caught up was she in the display of the shield modifications she was observing, Janeway failed to notice someone approaching her from behind, making her jump when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“I apologize, Captain, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Annika smiled at her. “Did you still wish to join me for lunch?”

“Of course.” Janeway said, chuckling at her own reaction. She motioned to the holographic display she’d been looking at. “This is all so fascinating, I guess I was a little more absorbed than I thought.”

“I’d be happy to discuss the shield specifications with you in further detail while we eat, if you’d like?” Annika offered, gesturing towards the door.

“Perhaps another time. Today, I want to know more about you.” Janeway said, following Annika towards the mess hall. “How does someone so young end up spearheading an entire research division adapting Borg technology?”

“I suppose it’s largely due to my parents. Given your involvement with this project, I assume you’re familiar with them?” Annika asked, taking a tray of food and guiding them to a table near the window. From their seats, they could see a number of dry docks where ships were being assembled over the rust-colored planet.

“I am, a bit, yes.” Janeway replied, picking at her food. “I read your dissertation. Fascinating stuff.”

“You read my dissertation?” Annika’s eyes widened a bit. Janeway nodded.

“You’ve got a unique perspective on this technology. Not many people in the Federation are eager to mess with anything Borg, especially after Wolf 359. I’m surprised you were able to get a research team put together as quickly as you did, let alone the facilities to actively experiment with the tech.” Janeway shook her head in amazement. “I must say, I’m impressed.”

“Thank you, Kathryn.” Annika said. “It was not without its challenges, certainly. Several high-ranking officers have attempted to have my research seized and shut down on multiple occasions.”

“I’m willing to bet I can guess at least a few of those.” Janeway muttered, thinking of the stuffy admirals she’d had to put up with when she gave up her command. “Some of them weren’t too happy about me prioritizing your project now, either.”

“So, why did you?” Annika asked.

“Because I believe that we shouldn’t be afraid of technology that could benefit us, just because of where the idea for it came from.” Janeway said simply. “If we can get a practical transwarp drive going, we could outfit support or medical ships with them, giving us the ability to provide aid to those who desperately need it, _when_ they need it. We could design a whole new class of exploration vessels equipped with them, allowing us to explore farther than we ever have before. The possibilities for something like this are endless.”

“Thank you.” Annika paused, looking away. “I have very little memory of my parents, I was only 6 when they left to study the Borg. This research is all I really have left of them, I just want it to be put to good use. To give their sacrifice meaning. I believe it’s what they would have wanted.”

Janeway placed a hand over hers, giving it a comforting squeeze. When their eyes met, she gave Annika a small smile.

“I’m sure they’d be very proud.” Janeway said, rubbing her thumb over Annika’s knuckles. “I know I would be if my own daughter grew up to be half as determined as you seem to be.”

“If she is anything like you, Kathryn, I have no doubt we’ll all be taking orders from her eventually.”

Janeway laughed.

“You know, you’re probably right.” She admitted.

“Tell me about her?” Annika asked. Janeway got a far-off look in her eye, a loving smile on her lips.

“What can I say that won’t sound like every other mother in the universe?” Janeway laughed. “She’s smart, beautiful, and so clever. It feels like just yesterday I was holding her in my arms for the first time, and now she’s telling me how excited she is to be learning about mathematics in school, and about all the latest holonovels she’s played, and I’m getting the startling realization that she’s not my little baby anymore.”

“She sounds perfectly charming.” Annika said. Janeway chuckled.

“That’s one word for it. She’s also got my temper, and she’s more stubborn than her father and I put together.” Janeway said, a hint of pride in her tone. “You’ll get to meet her if you’d like. My sister, Phoebe is bringing her here next month so we can celebrate her birthday.”

“I look forward to it.” Annika said.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, each finishing their food.

“I really should be getting back to work. It’s been nice talking with you, we should do this again sometime.” Annika said, rising from the table. Janeway stood as well, taking her tray to the recycler.

“You know, I brought a bottle of good old-fashioned whiskey with me. You should come by my quarters when you’re off duty, I’ll regale you with some old war stories.” Janeway suggested, looking back to her. “Would you like that?”

“I think I would, thank you.” Annika said, smiling at her. “Shall I see you later this evening, then, Kathryn?”

“It’s a date.” Janeway smirked, walking out of the mess hall and leaving a slightly flustered Annika standing there, trying to remember what it was she was doing.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. Janeway was given the opportunity to study the individual aspects of the project at her leisure, and soon enough, it was time for her to head back to her quarters for the evening. She slipped off her boots and folded her command tunic over her armchair, finding herself more tired than she’d have expected, but the kind of tired you get from having a full, productive day. She’d missed that. The quarters she had were fairly spacious, given the circumstances. It was nowhere near as large as her apartment in San Francisco, but the moderately sized living area had a comfortable couch by the window and enough space for a small table and a replicator if she didn’t feel like going to the mess hall; with her own en suite bathroom back by her open-plan bedroom, it was a comfortable space. She went to the cabinet near the replicator, grabbing the bottle of Irish whiskey she’d stashed and two glasses, filling one for herself and setting the other and the bottle on the table in anticipation of her guest.

Annika Hansen. She sat on the couch, taking a sip of her drink and sighing heavily as it burned down her throat. _What am I doing?_ She wondered. _I don’t know._ She snorted derisively to herself. _Hell, I’ve_ never _known. I know she’s young, but there’s just something about her that intrigues me. She captivates me, and I’m helpless to stop it._ She was brought back to the moment when the chime to her door rang.

“Come in.” She called, smiling as Annika walked in. She motioned to the bottle and glass on the table. “Feel free to pour yourself a drink, I hope you’ll forgive me for starting without you.”

“Of course.” Annika laughed, a light, musical sound that Janeway was fast becoming addicted to. Annika poured herself a glass and sat next to where Janeway had pulled her legs up under herself. “You look comfortable.”

“I am comfortable.” Janeway replied, taking a drink. “One of the benefits of having grown up small, I can curl up and be comfortable just about anywhere. My sister always used to tease me for it, but on those long shuttle rides with daddy when we were kids, she’d always be miserable, and I’d be out like a light or tucked away under a console, reading.”

“I can relate to your sister’s plight.” Annika said, motioning to her own long legs. Janeway’s eyes followed them down to the floor and back up, taking her in.

“Yes, I imagine you can.”

Annika blushed, taking a nervous gulp of her drink, coughing at the burn of the alcohol. Janeway chuckled at her noble attempt not to grimace.

“Little strong for you?” She teased.

“I don’t drink often, and this is much more potent than synthahol.” Annika cleared her throat, her voice adorably strained.

“Would you like me to get you something else?” Janeway offered. Annika shook her head, taking another, smaller sip and managing to grimace a little less.

“No, this is fine, thank you.” She rasped out, clearing her throat several more times. “The flavor is quite pleasant once you get past the burning sensation.”

Janeway laughed at this, shaking her head in amusement and taking a sip of her own drink.

“Sweetheart, you don’t have to try to impress me.” She said smoothly.

“Don’t I?” Annika retorted, lips twisting up into a small smile.

“Of course not.” Janeway replied. “Besides, you’re adorable when you’re flustered.”

“Am I?”

“Mhm. Cute as they come.” Janeway smiled, taking a drink. She was by no means a lightweight, but she was starting to feel pleasantly buzzed, the alcohol loosening her tongue a bit.

“So, you think I’m cute?” Annika asked with a sly smile, relaxing into the back of the couch, leaning ever so slightly towards Janeway.

“That is one word I would use to describe you, yes.” Janeway replied, voice low; not-so-subtly raking her eyes over the other woman’s form.

“Would you care to share any others?”

“Fishing for complements, are we, Lieutenant?” Janeway teased. She took another drink, finishing what was left in her glass as she set it aside. She wasn’t planning on getting drunk, but she was definitely feeling more relaxed now. Just being alone in such close proximity to Annika was intoxicating enough as it was.

“We could call it a study of linguistics if you prefer? Finding all the relevant terms you would assign to me.” Annika replied smugly.

“Well, we can start with ‘smart-ass.’” Kathryn laughed, giving her a playful shove, leaving her hand to rest on her bicep. “And I suppose we could include ‘witty,’ ‘intelligent,’” She paused, thumb rubbing her arm lightly. Her voice lowered an octave. “’beautiful.’”

“Kathryn.” Annika said softly, eyelids falling as they found themselves leaning towards one another. Janeway could just feel the softest brush of Annika’s full lips against her own when the computer on her desk beeped loudly, indicating she had an incoming hail. She groaned loudly in frustration, leaning back to give a flustered Annika an apologetic look.

“I’m so sorry, darling.” She gave her hand a quick squeeze and stood, walking over to her computer and answering the call. The screen flickered to reveal the tired-looking face of her husband.

“Mark?” Janeway asked, confused. “What’s wrong?”

“Sorry, Kathy, I just can’t get Alex to go down for the night. She’s upset, says she won’t go to bed unless she talks to you.” He sounded exhausted, in the background Kathryn could hear the muffled wailing screams of a tantrum. His eyes flickered to something behind her, narrowing as a thinly veiled anger came over his tired features. “Or did I catch you at a _bad time?”_

Kathryn scrunched her face in confusion, glancing behind her to where Annika still sat on the couch. She closed her eyes, sighing heavily before looking back at the screen.

“Not now, Mark.”

“What? Kathy, you’ve been there for _two days,_ and already you’ve got some new conquest-” Mark started angrily, but Kathryn cut him off.

“She is a colleague, who was kind enough to see if I was settling in alright. This is entirely inappropriate-”

“Oh, that’s rich, _you_ lecturing _me_ on inappropriate behavior. You just couldn’t wait to be rid of me, could you? But, you know, I guess I should be grateful that at least this time you waited til we were over before you went out and bedded some-”

“Don’t you _dare_ bring Gliya into this.” Kathryn’s voice took on a deadly tone, Mark apparently having the sense to stop talking. “Now, I can hear our daughter wailing behind you. Go get her and let me talk to her. This conversation is _over.”_

Mark walked out of frame and a few moments later, Kathryn heard the rapid thumping of tiny feet on the hardwood floor as her daughter’s puffy, tear streaked face came into frame. Her light auburn hair was sticking up at all angles, obviously tangled, and her pajamas were rumpled; the stuffed toy dog she clutched tight to her chest wet with tears. She stood there sniffling for a moment, looking as if at any second, she might start crying again, and it broke Kathryn’s heart.

“Oh, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Kathryn asked, wishing she could take the upset little girl in her arms.

“Mommy, why won’t you come home?” Alex sniffled, rubbing her face on the toy dog.

“Alex, we talked about this, Mommy’s on Mars working for a while. That’s why you’re staying with Daddy.” Kathryn said softly.

“But before that, you and Daddy don’t live together anymore, now I have to stay with him all the time and Grampa Charles smells funny, Mommy please come home.” Alex looked like she was about to start crying again, and, frankly, so was Kathryn.

“Baby we talked about this.” Kathryn took a deep breath. “Sometimes Mommies and Daddies just can’t live together anymore. I’m sorry you’re unhappy, but I’ll see you soon. Remember? Auntie Phoebe is bringing you to visit me for your birthday.”

“But why can’t we come to Mars with you?” Alex pleaded, wiping her face with the dog again. “We could all come.”

“That’s just not the way it worked out, sweetie, I’m sorry.” Kathryn tried desperately not to cry, plastering on a fake smile. “Besides, you know Daddy gets space sick, he’d be miserable, and when he’s miserable he’s grumpy, isn’t he? Nobody likes a grumpy Daddy.”

“I guess.” Alex said, seemingly resigning herself to defeat.

“Now, I want you to take Molly, there, and I want you to go wash your face and give her to Daddy to put in the wash, and I want you _both_ to go to bed. You’ll feel better in the morning, sweetie, I promise.” Kathryn smiled at her.

“Ok, Mommy.”

“Goodnight, baby. I love you. Please be good for Daddy, he tries so hard and you know he’s no match for you.” Alex grinned at that, making Kathryn feel better.

“G’night, Mommy. I love you.”

And the screen went black.

Kathryn sighed, covering her face with her hand and trying to ward off the tears threatening to spill.

“Would you like me to leave?” Annika asked quietly, still seated on the couch where Kathryn had left her. She turned to look at her.

“I am so sorry about all of that, you shouldn’t have had to hear that.” Kathryn apologized. “The things Mark said were totally out of line, I apologize, he’s just so angry all the time now…”

“So, you _weren’t_ trying to seduce me?” Annika asked. Kathryn looked up at her with a mortified look on her face.

“Oh, god, I’m so sorry, that was completely inappropriate-”

Annika stood, hands out in a placating gesture as she walked over to Kathryn.

“Woah, calm down, that was a joke.” Annika said, placing her hands on Kathryn’s upper arms. “Poor choice of words. Please don’t be upset, we were having such a nice evening.”

Kathryn relaxed somewhat, the tension draining out of her.

“Please tell me I wasn’t about to take advantage of you.” Kathryn said quietly, eyes pleading. Annika pulled her into a hug, holding her close, Kathryn bringing her arms up around her back.

“Of course not.” Annika said. “As I said, we were having such a nice evening. I enjoy your company immensely, Kathryn."

Janeway scoffed.

“Some company I’m being right now.” She said morosely.

“You don’t need to apologize for your circumstances. Nor do you owe me an explanation for them. You only just met me, they are your family. I may not understand the details, but I do _understand.”_ Annika said calmly. Janeway held her a little tighter.

“Thank you, darling.” Janeway said, taking a step back. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, a small smile returning to her face. “Now, if you’d like, you’re welcome to stay a while longer. I could use another drink.”

Janeway made to move away, but Annika held her close. Janeway looked up at her, a question in her eyes. Annika brought a hand up to gently grasp her chin, tilting her face up to meet her own as she brought their lips together in a sweet, but chaste, kiss.

“Another drink sounds nice.” Annika said when they parted, smiling down at her. “And I believe you promised to ‘regale me with old war stories.’”

Janeway chuckled, pouring them each another glass of whiskey as they sat back on the couch, close enough that their knees touched.

“Now, everything that I’m about to tell you is strictly classified.” Janeway started seriously. “If I find you’ve told anyone, I’m afraid I’ll have to kill you.” She paused for dramatic effect before cracking a small smile, eyes flicking down to Annika’s chest. “Which would be a shame, really, there’s such a shortage of perfect breasts in this universe, it’d be a tragedy to damage yours.”

“Charming.” Annika said, giggling.

“Have I seduced you yet?” Janeway asked, taking a drink.

“It’s a wonder my clothes haven’t transported themselves off my body already.” Annika replied with a straight face, making Janeway finally lose it. They both laughed for ages, simply enjoying the lightened mood.

“Alright,” Janeway began, “let me tell you the story of how I single-handedly knocked out power to six decks on the Al-Batani…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update, and this one's a whopper. Note the rating bump ;)

Over the course of the following weeks, life aboard the research station proceeded as usual. Long days of redesigning, testing, and modifying the multitude of different components of the transwarp drive, broken by the occasional midday meal (when they remembered it) and ending with the lead designer and the captain sharing dinner or drinks in either of their living quarters. They’d been growing quite close, finding they both enjoyed the other’s company a great deal. Most of their interactions, while professional on duty, held at least a modicum of a flirtatious tone. That, paired with the fact that they spent so much time together off-duty, had the rumor mill working overtime on the small station.

On their way back to Annika’s quarters one evening, Annika threw up her hands in exasperation at the third crewman to give the two of them a _look._

“Please tell me you’ve noticed all the looks we’ve been getting lately.” Annika sighed, looking to Janeway. “Honestly, what is going _on_ with people?”

Janeway gave her a side-glance as they rounded a corner.

“You know they all think we’re sleeping together?” She said casually.

“I wonder if they knew that we weren’t they’d stop staring.” Annika grumbled. “Doesn’t it bother you?”

“It’s just gossip.” Janeway waved her hand dismissively. “Besides, I’m flattered they’d think me capable of wooing such a beautiful young woman.”

They paused outside Annika’s door as she keyed in her code. When the door slid shut behind them, Annika turned to face Janeway, hands coming to rest on her waist as she looked down at the older woman.

“You and I both know you are _more_ than capable.” She leaned down to kiss her sweetly. “I just don’t like being the subject of gossip. I like our private lives to _remain_ private. Don’t you?”

“Of course I do, darling, but people talk. It’s what they do.” Janeway chuckled, a mischievous glint in her eye. “You know, we could always just fuck and get it over with.”

“How very romantic.” Annika rolled her eyes.

“I mean, really, I don’t know how you’ve resisted my charms this long.” Janeway said, voice dripping with sarcasm. “I’ll bet that crewman we passed in the hall has already told half the station how he saw us _rushing_ to your quarters, _lust_ oozing from every pore.”

“You paint such a lovely picture, Kathryn.” Annika played along. “I suppose this is the part where you throw me over your shoulder and toss me down on the bed to ravage me?”

“I think that sounds like the most logical way to go about this, wouldn’t you agree?” Janeway asked. “There’s just one small flaw I see in your plan, darling.”

“And what would that be?”

“I don’t think I’m physically tall enough to heft you over my shoulder. Your head might bump into a chair, and that’s just not romantic at all.” Janeway replied seriously.

“Well, then, I guess we have no choice but to call the whole thing off.” Annika sighed. “What a shame.”

“Indeed.”

They looked at each other, deadpan stares, for as long as either could stand it before busting up laughing. They held tight to one another as their laughter shook them, Janeway resting her head on Annika’s shoulder as they tried to calm down. Eventually, they caught their breath, looking to one another with broad smiles on their faces.

“Coffee?” Annika offered.

“Love some.” Janeway replied, giving her a quick peck on the lips before taking a seat on her sofa.

 Annika replicated her some coffee, and a cup of tea for herself, coming to join Janeway on the sofa.

“Mmm, thank you.” Janeway said, taking a sip. “You’re too good to me.”

“Your preferred beverage is repulsive, but somehow I don’t mind the taste of coffee when it’s on your lips.” Annika said, kissing her and settling back into the sofa, one arm around Janeway’s shoulders. They sat in comfortable silence, letting the stress of the day drain away. Eventually, Janeway spoke.

“Do you ever think about it?” She asked. Annika looked down at her in question.

“Think about what?”

“Sex.” Janeway said bluntly.

“With you?” Annika teased.

“No, with Ensign Martin.” Janeway lightly smacked her arm and laughed. “Yes, with me.”

“Of course.” Annika said simply. “It’s just never seemed like the right time. I enjoy our time together as it is. I enjoy holding you, kissing you.”

“I like that, too.” Janeway said, twining their fingers together.

“May I ask you something?” Annika asked.

“Anything.”

“What are we? What am I to you?” Annika asked.

Janeway was quiet for a while, thinking.

“You’re someone who I enjoy spending time with, who makes me smile, makes me laugh. You’re someone I look forward to seeing every day, someone who challenges me, brings out the best in me. I can’t imagine my life without you in it now.” Janeway said, meeting her eyes. “I don’t know what that makes us, but I’m not exactly in any hurry to change things. You make me happy, do we have to put a label on it?”

“No.” Annika said, squeezing her hand. “I feel the same. As any good engineer will tell you: if something isn’t broken, it doesn’t require fixing.”

Janeway laughed at this, giving her a warm smile.

“Fixing, no.” Janeway said, warm smile turning up into a smirk as she set their cups aside. “But, making modifications to improve it, perhaps…”

She leaned forward, capturing Annika’s lips in a heated kiss. Annika wrapped her arms around the older woman, holding her close. Annika gasped at the swipe of Janeway’s tongue against her lips, the overwhelming taste of coffee and something uniquely _Kathryn_ taking her breath away as her tongue slid sensuously along her own. Breathy moans escaped them as the kiss deepened, Janeway surprising Annika by crawling fully into her lap, pressing Annika into the back of sofa. Annika ran her hands along Janeway’s thighs where they pinned her, the feeling of Janeway’s hot center against her stomach driving her to distraction. Janeway’s fingers tangled in her hair, holding her close as she nipped at Annika’s full lips. The passion of the kiss had Annika’s hands working with their own agenda; as Janeway sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, Annika groaned, hands taking a firm grip of Janeway’s ass and pulling her firmly against her own hips as they bucked. Janeway gasped, releasing her lip and kissing her way along Annika’s jaw to her neck, hips sensuously sliding in Annika’s lap.

“God, I love your hands on me.” Janeway whispered hotly into her ear, nipping at her earlobe. Annika moaned, sliding a hand up to trace the swell of Janeway’s breast over her command tunic. Janeway leaned back slightly, divesting herself of her tunic, making it easier for Annika to feel her with just her grey turtleneck in the way. Annika wrapped her fingers around Janeway’s breast, kneading it softly as Janeway moaned in her ear.

Annika wanted more, _needed_ more. She grabbed Janeway’s ass, holding her tight to her as she flipped them over, laying Janeway flat on the sofa as her hands started tugging at the hem of Janeway’s shirt. She’d just revealed a swath of smooth skin when she felt a hand pushing at her shoulder. She looked up from her position between Janeway’s legs to see the woman staring down at her.

“Kathryn?” Annika asked, raising herself up onto her arms to hover over Janeway.

“I think maybe we should slow down a little, sweetheart.” She said, voice quiet but firm. Adding in a lighter tone, “When I said we should just fuck and get it over with, I thought you knew I was being facetious.”

“I’ve made you uncomfortable, I’m sorry.” Annika apologized, moving to get up, but Janeway stopped her.

“You’ve done nothing of the sort, I just can’t right now. I want our first time together to be special, cliché as that may sound. Special and free of distraction, and I just don’t think I can give you that right now.” Janeway said, placing a hand on her cheek.

“Your divorce.” Annika gathered.

“I won’t lie, that’s part of it. I don’t want to drag you into all of that, Mark has enough reason to be bitter already.” Janeway said.

“Is there anything I can do?” Annika asked.

“Hold me?”

“Of course.” Annika smiled, kissing Janeway’s palm and sliding down between her and the back of the sofa, draping an arm across her middle. Janeway scooted back til their bodies were flush together, her ass nestled against Annika’s pelvis. Annika placed several sweet kisses on Janeway’s neck, hand splaying out over her abdomen and holding her close. “Better?”

“Much, thank you darling.” Janeway replied.

“Is there anything else I can do for you, Kathryn?” Annika asked, hand casually coming to cup Janeway’s breast possessively. “Anything at all?”

“Annika, I told you-”

“I am not suggesting we remove our clothes and make passionate love all through the night. I just want to help you relax.” Annika whispered into Janeway’s ear, giving her breast a squeeze before lightly trailing her fingers back down her abdomen, stopping just above her pants. “Won’t you let me? Please?”

“I suppose we’re both still a little hot and bothered, aren’t we?” Janeway chuckled, her ass pressing more firmly against Annika. “I guess, if you wanted to, there’d be no harm…”

She trailed off, a hand coming to rest atop Annika’s, guiding it downwards; fingers leaving briefly to undo the fastenings on her pants before returning. Annika let her guide their hands down over her panties, groaning when her fingertips met damp cloth. Janeway applied the slightest amount of pressure to her fingers, setting them off in a circular motion as her breath hitched with the contact. Annika nuzzled her face into Janeway’s neck, leaving hot kisses along the smooth skin; working her other arm below Janeway, coming to cup her breast. Janeway’s ass ground sensuously back into her, her back arching at the contact, her breathing growing heavy as she moaned. Annika wedged a knee between her thighs, propping her leg up and opening the space between Janeway’s legs further. Janeway’s hand left hers then, reaching behind her to grasp at the leg holding hers apart, hips still canting into Annika’s hand. At her hand’s departure, Annika shifted slightly, moving her hand beneath soaked panties to stroke directly at heated flesh. At her first touch, Janeway whimpered, pressing herself into her fingers, breathing coming in rasping pants that Annika could nearly taste against her lips at Janeway’s throat. Lithe fingers circled Janeway’s clit, driving her higher as Annika squeezed at her breast and left teasing bites at the base of her throat, just under where her command pips sat.

“Do you want more, Captain?” Annika breathed into her ear, fingers circling her entrance. Janeway moaned loudly, pressing herself into Annika’s hand.

_“Please.”_

They both groaned as Annika effortlessly slid two long fingers into her tight heat, Annika’s hips matching Janeway’s rhythm as she rode her fingers. Her pace picking up, breathing becoming more labored and her moans keening higher, Annika curled her fingers, looking for that one spot inside her she knew would drive her mad. Just a little more-

_“Oh god-”_ Janeway gasped, hips stuttering as Annika felt silk walls flutter around her fingers as she continued to pump in and out of her. Janeway’s body went limp, her hand coming around to weakly tug at Annika’s forearm, stilling her motions. Annika removed her fingers, gently lowering Janeway’s leg back down as she pulled her hand out of her pants. Once her hand was free, Annika brought it to her lips, cleaning the moisture from her fingers with a blissful moan; looking down, she made contact with Janeway’s eyes, a salacious grin on her lips.

“Do you have any idea how hot that is?” Janeway asked, voice rough. Annika removed her fingers with an audible pop, grinning at her.

“Yes.” She said simply. “Do you feel better now?”

“Almost indescribably so, darling. Thank you.” Janeway let her eyes fall closed.

“You are welcome to sleep here tonight.” Annika said, holding her tightly. “I am reluctant to let you leave.”

“Yes, because this station really needs more fuel for the rumor mill.” Janeway snorted. “I thought we were trying to convince them we _weren’t_ sleeping together? Although, I’m not entirely sure how that stands now…”

“I thought _you_ did not care?” Annika teased, burying her face in Janeway’s neck. “Let me hold you while we sleep. Please.”

“You seem to have figured out that I have difficulty saying no when you say please, and I can’t say I’m impressed with your self-control in exploiting that fact.” Janeway laughed, giving a resigned sigh. “Alright, fine. But I’m not sleeping on this damned couch.”

“Acceptable.”

They sat up, Annika helping Janeway stand on wobbly legs and make their way over to her bed.

“You may borrow some of my pajamas if you wish, though, they may be a bit long on you.” Annika chuckled, handing her a set of silk pajamas and grabbing another set for herself. “You may change in the bathroom.”

Janeway thanked her, going into the bathroom to change into the top and shorts Annika had given her, folding her uniform on the counter next to the sink. She took a moment to look at herself in the mirror; her hair was sticking out of its regular ponytail, her skin and cheeks still flushed. Something caught her eye then; she turned her head to get a better look, fingers tracing what was undeniably a series of small bruises that sat along her collarbone, where her pips normally sat. Her collar would cover them, but she felt a bit like a naughty teenager, having hickies at her age. She shook her head, laughing to herself as she returned to the bedroom, finding Annika already in bed, eyebrows raising at the sound of her laughter.

“Something funny?” She asked. Janeway motioned to her neck as she slid in next to her.

“You seem to have left me something, darling.” Annika blushed, looking a little sheepish. Janeway continued, wrapping her arms around her and running a finger absently along her sternum. “And I couldn’t help but notice that you called me ‘Captain’ earlier.”

“You enjoyed it.” Annika deflected.

“Yes, and so did you.” Janeway looked up at her, mischievous glint in her eye. “Calling me Captain in a moment of passion… leaving permanent pips on my neck… don’t tell me you have a fetish for authority figures?”

Annika was silent for what felt like an eternity, Janeway content to let the tension rise.

“…Perhaps, you may have a point.” Annika finally admitted. “Does this make you uncomfortable?”

“Darling, if Starfleet knew just how much I enjoyed hearing you call me Captain in that context, they’d probably have my pips for it.” Janeway laughed. “We can discuss this further in the future, but for now, I’m exhausted. And we’ve both got a long day tomorrow, the engineering team thinks they’ve finally figured out the right shield configuration to fit the current shuttle design and they’re wanting to run simulations starting at 07:30."

“Well then, we should get some rest.” Annika said, giving Janeway a lingering kiss before settling back into the pillows. “Goodnight, my Kathryn.”

“Sweet dreams, darling.”


	6. Chapter 6

_Stardate 48274.9, Captain Kathryn Janeway, personal log. As promising as this technology is, it’s damned temperamental. Every time we think we’ve figured out the shield variants, the field collapses; and every time we manage to keep a stable field, the pressures tear the shuttle apart before we can compensate. I hate to say it, but maybe we just don’t have enough information about how the Borg maintain their systems during transit to make a viable copy. As much as I hate to even suggest it, maybe we need to consider taking a more proactive approach to information-gathering. If we don’t get this sorted out sooner rather than later, it might not matter either way, and I certainly don’t want to be the one to go poking around the nearest Borg cube. Perhaps if we altered the shield emitters… I’ll have a chat with the engineers. And, besides all of that, Phoebe is bringing Alex up next week to stay with me for a few days. At least I’ve got that to look forward to. End log._

Janeway took a sip of her morning coffee, putting the remnants of her breakfast in the recycler when the chime to her door rang.

“Come in.” She called, smiling as Annika walked through the door.

“Good morning, Kathryn.” Annika said.

“Good morning, darling.” Janeway greeted her, meeting her halfway across the room for a chaste kiss. “Here to walk me to work?”

“If I may?” Annika smiled back at her, motioning towards the door.

“What have you got there?” Janeway asked, pointing to the PADD in her hand as they made their way towards the research lab.

“The latest simulation results.” Annika frowned.

“That bad, huh?” Janeway placed a comforting hand on her arm. Annika nodded.

“I feel like we are so close to achieving our goal, but we are missing some crucial element that I just can’t see.” Annika shook her head in frustration. “It’s maddening.”

“We’ll figure it out.” Janeway assured her as they rounded a corner. “I actually did have a few ideas I was going to run by-”

_“MOOOOMMMYYYY!!!”_

A small whirlwind of light auburn hair collided with Janeway, nearly knocking her off balance were it not for Annika’s quick reflexes. Janeway looked down in bewilderment, gently prying the child from where she’d latched onto her legs.

_“Alex?!”_ Janeway laughed in astonishment at the bright, smiling face staring up at her. “Well, this is certainly a surprise. I wasn’t expecting you and Aunt Phoebe until next week, sweetheart.”

“We wanted to surprise you!” Alex beamed. “We missed you, Mommy.”

“I missed you, too, honey.” Janeway knelt down to pick her up, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Annika found the whole scene touching, not having seen this side of her Kathryn before. It was then that Janeway seemed to remember she was there, turning to her with a proud smile on her face. “Annika, this is my daughter, Alex. Alex, this is Mommy’s work friend, Annika Hansen.”

“You work with Mommy?” She asked.

“Yes, I do. I’m helping her make new ships that travel faster than anything else in the Federation.” Annika said, smiling at the way her eyes lit up. Clearly, she’d inherited her mother’s love of science.

“Woooow.” She said in awe. Janeway chuckled.

“Alright, you’ve found me. Where’s Aunt Phoebe?” Janeway asked, brushing some wild hairs out of Alex’s face.

“Aunt Phoebe didn’t come.” Alex said.

“What do you mean, she didn’t come?” Janeway frowned. “Who brought you here?”

“Hello, Kathy.”

Janeway and Annika spun around at the voice.

“Mark.”

“Daddy! You found us!” Alex squealed happily, bouncing in Janeway’s arms. Janeway, on the other hand, felt like her blood had suddenly turned to ice in her veins.

“So, you’re the ‘work friend.’” Mark glared at Annika, walking slowly towards them and extending a hand. “I’m Kathy’s husband, Mark. Nice to finally meet you in person.”

“Likewise.” Annika replied evenly, shaking his hand.

“Mark, what are you doing here?” Janeway asked quietly, shifting uneasily where she stood. He looked at her, his hand remaining gripped around Annika’s.

“I was worried about you, out here, all by yourself.” He looked back to Annika. “Loneliness makes people make all kinds of decisions they’ll regret.”

Annika yanked her hand away, standing her ground.

“So, which way are your quarters, Kathy? I want to get Alex settled, I’m sure you’ve got work to do. I look forward to seeing you tonight.” He said, implication clear.

Janeway had had enough.

“Alex is more than welcome in my quarters, but I’ll arrange for you to have a guest accommodation.” Janeway said, drawing his attention away from Annika before he could provoke her any further.

“Come on, Kathy, that’s not necessary. It’s not like it’s inappropriate, we’re married.” Mark prodded.

“Mark, please don’t make a scene out here. You’re not staying with me.” Janeway said.

“For Christ’s sake, Kathy, you’re still my wife!” He said loudly, drawing the attention of several people walking by.

“Only because _you_ keep drawing out our divorce.” She said firmly.

“Mommy, why is Daddy upset?” Alex asked, her voice small as she huddled close to Janeway’s chest, little arms around her neck.

Janeway shot Mark a glare, rubbing Alex’s back soothingly.

“It’s alright, sweetie, Daddy’s just confused about some things.” Janeway hushed her, hoping that he would reign in the rage she could see burning in his eyes. She dared a glance at Annika, who still stood beside her looking ready for a fight, eyes fixed on Mark. Janeway looked down at Alex, forcing a smile to her face. “Alright, well, I think we’ve seen enough of this hallway. Why don’t you and Daddy go get some breakfast in the mess hall, and I’ll have someone come give you the grand tour?”

“Ok!” Alex brightened back up. Janeway set her down, pointing to the hall behind her.

“Just follow that corridor back a ways and you’ll hit the mess hall. I’d show you around myself, but, given your unexpected arrival, I still have a full duty shift ahead of me.” She glared pointedly at Mark. “I’ll see you later, someone will show you to your accommodations once I’ve arranged them. If you’ll excuse me.”

Janeway smiled down at Alex as she brushed past Mark, Annika right behind her. They walked all the way to the research lab in tense silence. Janeway only stopping to speak to a security officer, informing him that she had an unexpected guest who would be in need of accommodations, and to see to it that he doesn’t try to find his way into hers.

It was only as the door to Annika’s small office slid shut behind them that Janeway finally let her cool demeanour fall away, Annika wordlessly taking her in her arms.

“Well,” Janeway sighed, wrapping her arms around her waist, “this is certainly a fine mess.”


	7. Chapter 7

Later that evening, when their duty shifts were over, Janeway and Annika made their way back to Janeway’s quarters. Annika was nervous to leave her side with Mark roaming around the station.

“I do not like the thought of leaving you while he is here.” Annika said for what must have been the fifth time. Janeway merely shrugged it off, yet again.

“Darling, what’s he going to do?” She asked exasperatedly, throwing her hands up. “He’s not a violent man, he never has been. It’s not like I’m in danger, he’s probably only here to unsettle me. This has hardly been easy on him, either.”

“Kathryn, I worry about you.” Annika said, pulling Janeway into a Jeffries Tube access inlet and out of the flow of people.

“I know you do.” Janeway said, placing a hand on her cheek. Annika leaned into the touch, allowing her eyes to close briefly. “But you need to trust that I’ll be able to handle this.”

Annika looked down at her, lacing their fingers together.

“I trust you completely.” She said, giving her hand a light squeeze. “It is _he_ who makes me anxious.”

“I know there’s no point in telling you not to worry, but I’m looking forward to spending some time with my daughter.” Janeway said. “The fact that he’s here won’t get in the way of that. I’ll just need to find creative solutions to keep him occupied.”

“Alex seems like a bright young girl.” Annika said, loving the way Janeway’s whole face seemed to light up when her daughter was mentioned.

“She is.” Janeway said. “I was hoping you’d be able to spend some time with her while she was here, but with Mark hovering over her now…”

Janeway looked away.

“I understand.” Annika said, tilting her face up to meet hers and placing a sweet kiss on her lips. “There will be time for that later. You should go. Spend some time with your family. I will mark you off-duty for the next few days.”

“Thank you, darling.” Janeway said. “I’ll see you soon.”

Janeway gave her one last quick kiss and left, heading to her quarters. When she opened the door, she was unsurprised to find Mark and Alex waiting there for her.

“Mommy!” Alex ran up to her, Janeway kneeling to scoop her up and give her a kiss on the cheek as she stood.

“Hello, sweetheart.” Janeway said. “Did you get a tour of the station?”

“Yeah!” She said excitedly. “We got to see all the ships being made and Mars looks so pretty from up here!”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. What do you say tomorrow we take a shuttle and go have a closer look at some of the big ships?” Janeway suggested, smiling at the way Alex’s face lit up.

“Yay!” She bounced in Janeway’s arms.

Janeway looked over to where Mark had remained seated on her couch, silently observing them.

“I assume someone has shown you where you’ll be staying?” Janeway asked evenly. Mark only nodded, his expression stoic. _Let him pout, it’s his own fault for coming._ “Well, then. Have you eaten?”

“Not yet, Mommy.” Alex answered. “We were waiting for you.”

“That was very sweet. How about we replicate something? We can stay in and you can tell me all about how your studies are going.” Janeway set her down, walking over to the replicator.

The following hour or so was spent eating dinner, the conversation mainly passing between Janeway and Alex, Mark only speaking up when Alex asked him a question. It wasn’t _un_ pleasant, but it had a strained sort of familiarity to it that the adults at the table couldn’t quite get past. After Alex had yawned for the third or fourth time, Janeway chuckled, standing to pick her up.

“Alright, I think it’s time someone went to bed. You’ve had a long day.” Alex wrapped her arms around Janeway’s neck, head resting heavily on her shoulder as she already began drifting off to sleep. Janeway looked to Mark in question. In an unexpected moment of kindness, he simply nodded his head.

She walked over to her bed, pulling back the sheets and laying Alex down. She pulled them over her, up to her shoulders, and gave her a kiss on her forehead as she nestled down into the bed.

“Sweet dreams, honey.” Janeway whispered.

She stood back a moment, just looking at the peaceful face of her sleeping daughter, feeling more content than she had in months.

“She misses her mother.” Mark said, startling her at his proximity. She turned her head to find him standing right behind her.

“I miss her, too.” Janeway said quietly. They were both quiet for several minutes before Mark spoke again.

“Tonight was nice.” He said.

“Yes, it was.” She agreed.

“Almost felt like the old days.” He said. Janeway could feel him move closer to her, starting to wrap his arms around her waist from behind. He whispered in her ear, “I missed you, Kathy.”

Janeway stiffened.

“I think it’s time you left, Mark.” She said firmly. His hands on her hips tightened their grip.

“Please don’t make me go, Kathy.” Mark pleaded, not moving away. “This isn’t fair, you can’t just expect me to stop loving you.”

“I don’t expect you to stop loving me, Mark.” She paused, adding, “Whether you believe it or not, I do still love you. You gave me Alex, and you’ve been a good friend to me over the years, I’ll always love you for that.”

“Then come home, we can still make this work.” He said. “We can get you some help, then things can go back to the way they were.”

“Mark, I’m not coming back. And I don’t need _help,_ I don’t have a _disease,_ I just can’t love you like that anymore.” Janeway said, trying to keep her cool. “I understand that you may feel differently, but _my_ family wasn’t Traditionalist like yours. I accept this part of who I am, and so do they. I wish you could, too.”

“It’s just not right, Kathy.” Mark said, anger creeping into his tone, his fingers tightening hard enough Janeway knew she’d likely have bruises, but still she stood her ground.

“It’s the 24th century, Mark. Get over it.” Janeway said. “Now, it’s time for you to leave. I would rather not have to call security.”

He stood there a moment longer, fuming, before she finally felt his hands leave her and the heat from his body on her back disappeared. A moment later she heard the door open and close, finally letting out the breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. Shaking her head at the insanity of it all, she decided that it was best to just leave it be for now.

She quickly changed into her nightgown, sliding into bed next to Alex, who immediately shifted to cling to her side. Janeway wrapped her arms around the little girl, drifting off to sleep with a small smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update, woo! Sleep?? Never heard of her.

Janeway was awoken by the sound of her door chime. She groggily sat up, disentangling herself from Alex.

“Computer, what time is it?” She whispered.

_“0200 hours.”_

“And who’s at the door?” Janeway asked.

_“Lieutenant Hansen.”_

Janeway slipped from the bed, making her way through the dark room to her door, pressing the panel to open it. Annika stood on the other side, out of uniform and looking as though she had yet to sleep at all.

“Kathryn, I apologise for waking you.” Annika said.

“It’s alright. Come in,” Janeway ushered her inside, “is something wrong?”

Annika shook her head.

“No, I was just worried.” She said, a little sheepishly.

“Well, as you can see, I’m just fine.” Janeway smiled up at her. “But I appreciate you checking up on me.”

“I admit, I feel rather foolish.” Annika said, blushing. “But I just needed to make sure you were alright.”

“That’s very sweet, darling.” Janeway said, giving her a quick kiss. Annika sighed contentedly, letting her hands come to rest on Janeway’s hips. At Janeway’s slight wince, however, Annika’s concern returned.

“Kathryn?” Annika dropped her hands. Now it was Janeway who looked a little sheepish, trying to dismiss it.

“It’s nothing.” She assured her.

“Kathryn, are you injured?” Annika asked.

“I’m telling you, it’s nothing.” Janeway insisted. But Annika wasn’t convinced. She dropped to her knees in front of her, sliding Janeway’s nightgown up over her hips and stifling a gasp at the dark, finger-shaped bruises she found on her hips. Annika stood, letting the material fall back down. She took Janeway’s face in her hands, her gentle touch contrasting with the fire in her eyes.

“Did he do this?” She asked, voice like ice. Janeway placed her hands over Annika’s, hoping to calm her.

“I told you, I’m fine.” Janeway said.

“You are damaged.” Annika seethed. “What happened?”

“I don’t think he even meant to do it, darling. He was upset, but he left. Nothing happened.” Janeway assured her. “I promise.”

Annika wrapped her arms around her, holding her close.

“He hurt you.” Annika said quietly.

“I’m not making excuses for him.” Janeway said, arms sliding around her waist. “But I had the situation under control. I told him to leave, he got upset, and I told him I would call security if he didn’t leave of his own volition. He did, and that was that.”

“Kathryn…” Annika stood there for several long moments, just holding her. “I want to be able to protect you from things, even though I know you don’t need it. The thought of anything happening to you…”

“But I’m fine. I’m right here.” Janeway said, looking up into her eyes. “Everything is going to be fine. This will all be resolved eventually, and when that day comes, you won’t have to worry anymore.”

Annika looked deep into her eyes, fingers lightly touching her cheek.

“I love you.” Annika said softly. Kathryn knew she should say something, but couldn’t make herself speak. So, instead, she pressed her lips to Annika’s, hoping she understood. Annika kissed her back, hand gently holding the back of her head. When they pulled apart, Annika pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead before resting her cheek on Janeway’s head.

“I love you, too.” Janeway said, holding her close. “We’ll figure this out, I promise.”

They stood there, just content to hold one another in the quiet dark, until a quiet voice coming from Janeway’s bedroom startled them apart.

“Mommy, I’m thirsty.” Alex sleepily rubbed her eyes, looking up at them. Noticing Annika, her face scrunched in confusion. “Hi Miss Annika, did you come to see Mommy?”

Annika stood there, mouth hanging open. She looked to Janeway, who wore a similar expression.

“I… I should go.” Annika said, shuffling towards the door. Janeway seemed to snap out of it, looking up at her. Janeway took a second, looking back and forth between Annika and Alex, before apparently making a decision. She reached out, taking Annika’s hand, stopping her.

“Stay.” Janeway said, lacing their fingers together.

“Kathryn, are you sure?” Annika asked. Janeway nodded, squeezing her hand lightly.

“Alex, why don’t you and Miss Annika go sit on the couch, I’ll get you some water.” Janeway said, dropping Annika’s hand and walking over to the replicator. She glanced back, pausing when she saw Alex still standing there sleepily, arms outstretched towards Annika. Annika walked over to her, crouching down to pick her up, Alex wordlessly wrapping her arms around her neck as she carried her over to the couch. When she didn’t appear to have any interest in being put down, Annika just sat down, settling Alex on her lap as she dozed in and out against her shoulder. The image of Annika sitting there with Alex half-asleep on her lap burned itself into Janeway’s brain, and she suddenly found herself wishing that this could be their life, rather than their current predicament.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Janeway ordered the replicator to give her a glass of water, walking back over to them. She sat down next to Annika, rubbing Alex’s back to rouse her.

“Alex, sweetie, you’ve got to sit up. You don’t want to spill your water all over Miss Annika, do you?” Janeway chuckled. Alex sat up, Janeway holding the glass to her lips as she took small sips. When she’d apparently had enough, Alex leaned back, letting her head fall back to Annika’s shoulder. Within moments, she was fast asleep once more.

Janeway set the half-empty glass on the coffee table, relaxing back into the couch and looking at Annika. She just sat there, looking at them, until Annika looked back at her.

“What are you thinking about?” Annika asked quietly, careful not to wake Alex.

“Just that this, right here, is how it should be.” Janeway said, scooting close enough that their legs pressed together. She wrapped an arm around Annika’s shoulders over the back of the couch, her other hand absently brushing strands of hair from her sleeping daughter’s face. “This is perfect.”

“Yes, it is.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally had time to update, huzzah!!

_“The time is 0600 hours.”_

Janeway startled awake at the sound of her regular wake up call, confused and slightly disoriented. She looked next to her, seeing Annika blinking slowly awake, Alex still fast asleep on her lap. Evidently they’d fallen asleep on the couch at some point, Janeway nestled into Annika’s side.

“Kathryn?” Annika whispered groggily.

“I guess we must’ve fallen asleep.” Janeway chuckled. They were both quiet for several minutes, lost in thought as they woke more fully. Eventually, Janeway spoke. “I don’t remember the last time I felt so content. Being here with you and Alex… I wish it could always be so simple.”

“I know what you mean.” Annika held her closer, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I am taking myself off duty for the remainder of the time they are here.”

“Why?” Janeway asked, surprised.

“While I will not hover if you do not want me to, I would prefer to be present whenever Mark is around.” Annika hesitated. “In light of what happened, I’m no longer comfortable leaving you alone with him.”

“I appreciate the sentiment, but I don’t need a chaperone, darling.” Janeway said, not unkindly.

“Kathryn, please…” Annika looked into her eyes, pleading. She could see Janeway considering her request, and the moment she knew she’d won.

“He’s not going to be happy about this.” Janeway sighed.

“Irrelevant.” Annika’s lips quirked up into a small smile. “He can get over it.”

“You may regret asking for this, darling. He’s still coming to terms with the fact that our marriage is over, this may be a bit too much for him to process.” Janeway said. “But if it will make you feel better, you have my permission to ‘hover.’”

“Thank you.” Annika looked down to where Alex stirred in her lap. “Should I wake her?”

Janeway shook her head.

“No, let’s put her back to bed. I was planning on taking her on a shuttle tour of the shipyards today, I’ll let her sleep for another hour and then get her up.” Janeway said. “If you’d like to join us, you should probably make a stop by your quarters to change.”

“I will.” Annika said, standing, careful not to jostle Alex as she carried her to Janeway’s bed and lay her down. She tucked the sheets up around the sleeping girl, looking back to find Janeway staring at her with that look in her eye again.

“I should go freshen up.” Annika said, giving Janeway a quick kiss as she walked to the door.

“Hurry back.” Janeway said, smiling at her as she left.

Over the course of the following hour, Janeway took a brief sonic shower, changing into her uniform for the day and sitting down at her desk to go over some reports. She was just going to wake Alex when the chime to her door rang. She called for them to enter, anticipating Annika, but not overly surprised when it was Mark instead.

“Morning, Kathy.” He said, glancing around. “Alex up yet?”

“No, not yet. I was just going to wake her if you’d like to do so instead.” Janeway said, remaining seated behind her desk. Mark nodded, walking over to her bed.

Janeway could hear the muffled grumbling of her daughter as she woke, Janeway smiling to herself at how grumpy Alex could be in the mornings. The two of them wandered back into the living area, Alex rubbing at her eyes and an adorable look of distain on her face.

“Would you like some breakfast, sweetheart?” Janeway asked, coming around her desk to press a kiss to her forehead. Alex just nodded, very obviously unenthused about being awake. “Go sit down, I’ll bring you something, sleepyhead.”

Mark helped Alex into a chair at the table, taking a seat while Janeway walked over to the replicator. She was about to order some pancakes for Alex when the chime to her door rang again. She looked back to find Mark with a puzzled look on his face.

“You expecting someone so early?” He asked.

“Actually, yes.” Janeway took a deep breath, bracing herself, and called for them to enter.

Annika walked in, her freshly pressed uniform pristine, hair back in its usual perfect ponytail. Her eyes immediately fell to Mark at the table, who bristled, taking a breath to speak before Annika held up a hand to cut him off.

“I am not here to cause trouble, but in light of recent events, I feel a third party to be necessary during your time with Kathryn.” Annika said. At the look of outrage on his face, she continued. “Like it or not, she is not yours to do with as you wish. For everyone’s sake, I think it would be best if you and I at least attempted to be civil.” Annika looked pointedly at Alex, who was dozing in her seat.

This made him pause, glaring at her in silence for several moments before his eyes cut to Janeway.

“I don’t want her around my daughter. You shouldn’t be exposing her to your _lifestyle.”_ He said, his tone even but full of contempt.

“And I don’t want to be around you and your hateful attitude, but here we are.” Janeway rolled her eyes. _“Our_ daughter deserves to be around people who love her, and you don’t have a say in who I choose to bring into my life. The fact of the matter is, I trust Annika, and that’s going to have to be good enough.”

“Yes, because _your_ judgement is beyond question.” Mark said sarcastically.

 _“She_ has never hurt me.” Janeway said quietly. His eyes narrowed.

“Look, Kathy, if this is about last night-”

“It _is_ about last night, Mark.” Janeway interrupted. “This divorce has changed you, I feel like I don’t even know who you are anymore. And this new person scares me.”

He looked as though someone had thrown a bucket of cold water over him, sitting back in shock.

“You don’t have to be happy about it, but she’s staying. Now, we should all get something to eat. I promised someone we’d go for a shuttle ride today.” Janeway looked at Alex and smiled, glad that, at least as far as Janeway could tell, most of what they were saying wasn’t registering with her. Janeway looked over at Annika. “Have you eaten?”

Annika shook her head.

“Well, you may as well sit down. Let’s just try to have a civil meal, hm?” Janeway looked pointedly at Mark, who still sat in a dazed silence.

Annika took a seat at the other end of the table, next to Alex, who perked up at the sight of her. Janeway ordered enough pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon for all of them, coffee for herself, and a pitcher of orange juice for everyone else. It was a tense, silent meal, but otherwise without incident. When they’d finished eating, Janeway helped Alex out of her chair, wiping her mouth with a napkin to try to clean off most of the sticky syrup.

“I think you’re probably more syrup than girl at this point.” Janeway laughed, admitting defeat. “Alright, off to the sonic shower with you. I’m sure Daddy can go fetch you some clean clothes.”

Alex giggled, scampering off towards the bathroom. Janeway straightened, looking at Mark.

“I assume you brought clothes for her for however long you planned on staying?” She asked.

“Yeah.” He said quietly, moving towards the door. “I’ll be right back.”

He left without another word, leaving Janeway staring after him, lost in thought.

“Well,” Annika said, bringing Janeway’s attention back, “I believe that could have gone worse.”

Janeway laughed, shaking her head.

“You know, I think you’re right.” She said.

“I was expecting more hostility, though I admit I am glad to have been proven wrong.” Annika said, coming to place a comforting hand at the small of her back. “Are you alright? You seem distracted.”

“It’s Mark.” Janeway said. “I just get the feeling that maybe I’ve finally gotten through to him.”

“Really?”

“He’s never been a cruel man. I meant what I said, this divorce has changed him into someone I don’t recognise.” Janeway said. “I really do hope that we can at the very least be civil about all of this eventually.”

“I am sure that things will work out, Kathryn.” Annika said, pressing a kiss to the side of her head, leaning to whisper into her ear, “I love you.”

Janeway smiled, giving her a quick kiss.

“I love you, too, darling.” Janeway said quietly, lips quirking up into a smirk as she added, “When all this is over, remind me to thank you for being so wonderful.”

“I look forward to it.” Annika replied with a grin.

The chime to Janeway’s door rang, signalling Mark’s return. Annika left her side to go busy herself with some of the PADD’s on her desk as she called for Mark to enter. He was carrying a set of clothes, still seeming deep in thought.

“She’s still in the bathroom if you want to help her get dressed.” Janeway said. “Then we should really get going, we don’t want to be out flying around once the construction crews get going for the day, it gets pretty chaotic.”

Mark nodded, silently walking to the bathroom. A few minutes later, he emerged with a now clean Alex, who was practically bouncing with excitement.

“Can we go see the ships now, Mommy?” She asked.

“Mhm.” Janeway nodded, smiling at Alex’s enthusiasm. Alex looked over to Annika.

“Is Miss Annika coming too?”

“She was kind enough to offer to fly the shuttle so we can focus on looking at all the ships.” Janeway said. “Wasn’t that nice of her?”

“Thank you, Miss Annika!” Alex beamed, rushing over to wrap her arms around Annika’s legs. Annika patted her head, nervously looking to Mark, who seemed perplexed at his daughter’s apparent acceptance of this relative stranger.

“Well,” Janeway said, trying to dispel the tension, “no time to waste. Let’s get going.”

The next few hours were spent in one of the smaller shuttles, Annika piloting them around the many docks of Utopia Planitia. Janeway pointed out all the different classes of ships being built, answering all of Alex’s many questions about the vessels. Mark remained almost completely silent, to the point where it was beginning to concern Janeway and Annika, though neither mentioned it, both too preoccupied with their “grand tour.” When they had finally seen all there was to see, they headed back.

The rest of the day passed by in relative peace. They had lunch, showed Mark and Alex around the station on a more in-depth tour than the one they’d received previously, and eventually returned to Janeway’s quarters for dinner before putting a very tired Alex to bed. When it was just the adults remaining, Janeway thought she’d take a chance, offering to make them all drinks. Mark accepted, the three of them taking a seat at the table and sipping their drinks in awkward silence until Mark finally spoke.

“Kathy, I owe you an apology.” He said, stunning them both. He took a moment to consider his words. “You’re right. This divorce has changed me. I’m angry, bitter. And I’ve been taking it out on you. I hurt you, and I’m sorry for that.”

“Thank you, Mark. That means a lot.” Janeway said sincerely.

“I know I’ve been a real ass about all of this.” Mark said. He looked between Janeway and Annika. “But you have to understand that this hasn’t been easy for me to accept. One minute you’re my wife, and we’re a happy family. The next you’re telling me you’re leaving me because you’re a lesbian. That you had an affair with a woman. And now you’re out here with her, and I’m raising Alex at my parent’s house. It’s a lot to process, Kathy.”

“I know.” Janeway said. “And I’m truly sorry to have put you and Alex through all of this, but I just couldn’t keep living a lie. I know I made a mistake, but now I’m just trying to do what’s best for everyone. If I’d stayed, we’d have both been miserable, and that would’ve impacted Alex. Don’t you think we should try to resolve our differences now, to at least give her the chance at having two parents who don’t bitterly resent one another? No child deserves that.”

Mark nodded slowly.

“This isn’t going to be easy for either of us, but I’m willing to try.” He said. He looked at Annika, who had been silently observing the exchange. “And if you make her happy, then I suppose I can’t hate you, either.” He looked back to Janeway. “All I ever wanted was for you to be happy, Kathy. I’m just sorry I couldn’t be the one to do it.”

Janeway found herself fighting back tears at his words.

“Mark, I don’t know what to say.” She said. “But thank you.”

He nodded sombrely.

“I’m tired of fighting, Kathy. I’m tired of being miserable.” He said. “It’s for the best.”

The next day, Mark and Alex prepared to head back to Earth. Janeway and Annika accompanied them to the shuttle bay, bidding their farewells. Janeway and Mark hugged briefly, some of the animosity between them beginning to fade. Janeway held Alex as long as she’d let her before squirming away, promising to call on her actual birthday. Alex even gave Annika a hug, making Janeway smile. As Janeway got Alex seated on the shuttle, Mark turned to Annika.

“She’s an incredible woman.” Mark said, looking Annika in the eye. “Make her happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because drama is fun and all, but I really don't think Mark is a jackass, and behaving like a decent human being is rad.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally had time to finish this chapter!!

“Damn!” Janeway muttered as the simulation conducting a test of their latest attempt at producing a transwarp conduit failed. “Every time we get close to maintaining a stable field, the power regulators overload and the warp core floods with tachyons. I don’t understand what the hell we’re missing!”

Janeway grit her teeth, fighting the urge to throw something as Annika tried to calm her down.

“Captain, please.” Annika put a hand on her shoulder, leaning closer to her ear. “I am also frustrated, but it won’t do any good to maim one of the ensigns with a stray hypo-spanner.”

Janeway exhaled slowly, looking back at Annika, giving her a small nod of acknowledgement.

“I know.” She sighed.

“Let’s head back to my office, we can go over the data again.” Annika suggested, heading back to the lab.

They passed the sullen faces of the research team in silence, heading towards her office at the back when they were stopped by a crewman.

“Lieutenant, there was a delivery for you and Captain Janeway. It’s in your office.”

Annika frowned, looking at Janeway who bore a similarly confused expression.

“Thank you, crewman.” Annika said, dismissing him. The two of them entered her office, finding a small crate on her desk, a PADD atop it. Janeway picked up the PADD as Annika began to open it.

“It’s from Jean-Luc.” Janeway said with a small smile. “All it says is that we should give him a call when we get it.”

Annika opened the crate to reveal a cylindrical object, about a foot in diameter.

“Well, what is it?” Janeway asked, peering over her shoulder.

“I am uncertain.” Annika said, perplexed. “Perhaps we should call Captain Picard now.”

“Right.” Janeway agreed, turning the computer on her desk around to face them. She keyed in the communication frequency for the _Enterprise-D,_ waiting as it was directed to the Captain’s Ready Room. Soon enough, the smiling face of Jean-Luc Picard appeared on the screen.

“Captain Janeway, Lieutenant Hansen.” He greeted them. “I was expecting your call. What do you make of your little present?”

“Well, Jean-Luc, we’d be a bit more appreciative if we knew what the hell it was.” Janeway laughed.

“What you’ve got there, Kathryn, is a Borg transwarp coil.” Picard said.

“A what?” Janeway asked.

“A transwarp coil. Borg ships use these to create stable transwarp conduits for their ships.” He explained. “It’s inoperable, of course. We came across the wreckage of a cube on the outskirts of a planetary system we passed through nearly a week ago. Most of it was unsalvageable, but this coil was more or less intact. We found it when we were sorting through some of the debris that looked promising. My memories from my time in the Collective are sporadic at best, but when I saw this it triggered a memory. Even though it’s inoperable, I believe you may still be able to use it to reverse-engineer one.”

They stood there, open-mouthed, unable to believe what they were hearing. All this time, they _had_ been missing something. Something that wasn’t in the Hansen’s notes. Annika picked it up, turning it over reverently. Janeway looked at the device, then back to Picard’s smug smile, cracking a brilliant grin of her own.

“Jean-Luc, I could kiss you.” Janeway said, Annika looking to her in mild offense.

“I would prefer that you did not, Kathryn.”

This caused them all to start laughing, Picard wiping tears from his eyes by the time they calmed down.

“We don’t have any official information about that device, so I’m afraid this is all the help I’ll be, but I believe you can figure it out.” Picard said.

“We’ll make good use of it.” Janeway said gratefully. “Thank you, Jean-Luc. Next time the _Enterprise_ is in the area, come by, I owe you a drink.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Picard said. “Good luck, ladies. Picard, out.”

The screen went black as the call ended. Janeway and Annika looked at one another, a renewed sense of hope permeating the air. Janeway shook her head in amazement, running her fingers along the outside of the device.

“This is it, darling. _This_ is what we’ve been missing.” Janeway said.

“Seeing as Captain Picard is unavailable, you may kiss me if you wish to unleash your enthusiasm.” Annika said, a small smile on her lips. A smile instantly joined by Janeway’s as she pressed their lips together in a lingering kiss.

“Mmm.” Janeway hummed against her lips, leaning back to gaze up at her. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s get started!”

The rest of the day was spent informing the research team of their new discovery and coming up with a battery of tests to run on it. They worked long into the night, the excitement giving them a giddy sense of energy. It was only when the last of their subordinates finally left for the night that they returned to Janeway’s quarters. Their giddy energy, however, remained. The moment the door slid closed behind them, they were kissing and giggling, both still riding the high of their new potential for progress. They were fumbling their way towards the couch when the flashing light on Janeway’s computer caught her eye, signalling she had an urgent message. She reluctantly parted from Annika, going over to check it.

“What is so terribly important that it cannot wait?” Annika asked, wrapping her arms around Janeway from behind, placing hot kisses along her neck.

“It’s from Mark.” Janeway said in disbelief.

“What does it say?” Annika asked, pausing her affections.

“It’s our divorce papers. He’s finally signed them.” Janeway turned to face her, a stunned look on her face.

“Does this mean…?”

Janeway grinned broadly.

“I am officially no longer a married woman.” She said, shaking her head. “Just when I thought this day couldn’t get any better.”

“I am so happy for you, Kathryn.” Annika smiled.

“You know what would make this day absolutely perfect?” Janeway asked, sliding her hands up around Annika’s shoulders.

“What would that be?”

“This.”

Janeway captured her lips in a heated kiss, feeling Annika’s hands settle on her hips. Janeway started walking them back towards her bed, hands reaching down to tug at the zipper of Annika’s tunic. Annika shrugged it off, helping Janeway to shed hers as well. Clothing fell away as they kissed, Janeway’s fingers deftly unfastening Annika’s trousers as Annika’s knees hit the edge of the bed. The reality of what they were about to do hit her then, breaking the kiss to look down at Janeway.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Annika asked. Janeway smirked at her.

“This doesn’t feel like the right time to you?” Janeway laughed.

“Point taken.” Annika said.

“Good.” Janeway said, her voice taking on an authoritative tone. “Pants. Off. Now.”

Annika could feel herself getting wet at the command.

“Yes, Captain.” She replied. She could see Janeway’s posture shift, taking on a more imposing bearing. Annika began sliding her trousers down, but Janeway’s hands appeared to halt their progress, making Annika look at her in question.

“Is that how you want to play this?” Janeway asked calmly.

“Please.” Annika whimpered.

Janeway simply nodded, removing her hands. Annika continued undressing, soon standing before her completely naked. Janeway fought to keep her jaw from dropping at the sight of her. Annika looked at Janeway, still in her bra and trousers, a look of unabashed want in her eyes.

“You look like you want something, Lieutenant.” Janeway said. “Out with it.”

“May I undress you, Captain?” Annika asked. “Please?”

“You may.”

Annika wasted no time in divesting Janeway of the rest of her clothes, Janeway allowing the lingering touch and caress of her hands against her skin as she removed each piece of clothing. When they both stood there naked, Annika stepped back, awaiting Janeway’s command.

“Lay down.” Janeway said.

Annika got up on the bed, laying on her back and watching in silent anticipation as Janeway crawled up over her.

“You are so beautiful.” Janeway said quietly, trailing her fingers lightly up along Annika’s side, brushing the swell of her breast, up her graceful neck and over her cheek. Annika shivered at the contact, goosebumps erupting in the wake of the gentle, teasing touch. Janeway brought her fingers back to Annika’s skin, tracing from sternum over impossibly soft skin to circle her navel, before dipping down between parted thighs and slick folds, making Annika gasp and Janeway groan. “And so very, very wet.”

“Please, Captain…” Annika whimpered, hips shifting against Janeway’s hand.

“Tell me what you want.” Janeway ran her fingers up along the length of her, from entrance to clit, circling it teasingly.

“Touch me, please.” Annika begged.

“I am touching you. I’m afraid you’ll have to be more specific.” Janeway said, continuing to tease her. Annika whined, making Janeway grin.

“Captain…”

“Would you like me to fuck you, Lieutenant?” Janeway asked, taking mercy on her.

_“Please.”_

Janeway swiftly entered her with two fingers, making her groan loudly. Her hips matched the rhythm of Janeway’s thrusting fingers, the motion of it all making her breasts bounce. Janeway gave in to the tantalizing sight, latching her mouth onto one of Annika’s nipples, sucking and lashing at it with her tongue. The moans coming from above her were driving her crazy, Janeway could feel herself dripping down her thighs as she continued to fuck Annika. She curled her fingers inside of her, shifting herself so she was riding one of Annika’s thighs, using the pressure from her own thigh to drive her fingers more forcefully as she rocked against her. Janeway kissed her way up Annika’s neck, swallowing her gasps and moans with a searing kiss as they moved together, climbing higher and higher until she could feel Annika begin to falter beneath her. Janeway felt silk walls clamp down on her fingers as she stuttered against Annika’s thigh, their kiss breaking as they both gasped for air before their release came over them.

They lay there panting for several moments, Janeway resting on top of Annika. Once they had calmed a bit, Annika spoke.

“May I make a request, Captain?” She asked, voice rough. Janeway collected herself, noting Annika had yet to drop the game they were playing.

“What is it?” Janeway asked.

“May I taste you, Captain?” Annika asked, sending a shiver through Janeway. “Please?”

“Permission granted.”

The words were no more out of her mouth than Janeway felt herself being flipped onto her back, Annika leaving a trail of hot kisses down her torso as she settled between her legs. Annika hooked her arms under Janeway’s legs, fingers softly gripping her thighs as her tongue dipped into Janeway’s navel, lips kissing and teeth nipping further downwards. Janeway looked down at her, nearly coming undone by the sight. That was when she noticed the look of displeasure on Annika’s face as she stared at the bruises still faintly visible on her hips. Annika looked up at her then, maintaining eye contact as she began softly kissing each mark with an incredible tenderness. When she’d kissed each one, Janeway saw her lips quirk up into a smirk before she shifted, placing her lips against Janeway’s inner thigh. Janeway moaned when she felt Annika’s tongue against her skin, followed by teeth as she bit down. Janeway’s fingers threaded through her hair, holding Annika tight against her as she felt herself being marked in an entirely more welcome manner. Annika pulled back, grinning at her handiwork and looking up at Janeway.

_“My_ Captain.” Annika whispered.

“Only yours, darling.” Janeway said, running her fingers through Annika’s hair.

Annika placed a parting kiss to the already dark bruise she’d created, shifting her focus where Janeway needed her most. She placed soft kisses to Janeway’s glistening lips, enjoying the breathy moans they elicited from her captain. When Janeway began to squirm impatiently, Annika slid her tongue up her soaked slit, groaning at the taste as Janeway’s fingers tightened in her hair. She latched onto Janeway’s clit with her lips, circling it with her tongue and quickly Janeway was writhing above her. Annika could tell she was getting close, the pitch of Janeway’s moans getting higher, and the rhythm of her hips increasing. Annika redoubled her efforts, working her whole jaw as she licked along her slit. Soon enough Janeway let out a long moan, her body going tense as her release washed over her. Annika looked up from between her thighs, seeing her whole body arched, chest heaving, her eyes slammed shut and mouth parted, face contorted in ecstasy. She was breathtaking.

Annika pulled back, resting her head on Janeway’s thigh as she came down, placing tender kisses along her skin. Janeway was quiet and still for a long while, but eventually she spoke, her eyes still closed and a small smile on her lips.

_“La petite mort.”_ Janeway said, her voice rough.

“I beg your pardon?” Annika asked.

“It’s French; _the little death,”_ Janeway chuckled, “it’s an old colloquial term people used to refer to an orgasm like that, where you blackout briefly. Some people even claim to have moments of spiritual enlightenment, if you believe in that sort of thing.”

“Did you see god, Kathryn?” Annika teased.

Janeway opened her eyes, lifting her head slightly to look down at her. “I only see you.”

Annika moved up to lay next to Kathryn, nuzzling her face in her neck, an arm draped possessively over her middle.

“I love you.” Annika said, placing kisses along her neck.

“And I love you.” Janeway replied, sighing contentedly. “This feels like a new beginning, doesn’t it? Like tomorrow is a new chapter in our lives. A better chapter.”

“I know what you mean.” Annika rubbed her thumb back and forth over her skin. “I look forward to this new chapter with you.” She placed a kiss on her shoulder and settled back into the bed. “Goodnight, my Kathryn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, the next chapter is actually written already (I've been writing some of this out of order and filling in the gaps) BUT I'm going to wait until I've finished the following chapter to upload it, just in case I need to tweak it. And it's sending this story to a whole new level, so I wanna make sure I don't leave y'all hanging for too long after this!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did promise a whole new level ;)

The following months went by in a blur. Even in its inoperable state, they were able to learn a tremendous amount from the transwarp coil. In that process, they discovered that where the Borg’s transwarp drive succeeded and theirs failed was that, rather than using the standard warp drive to power the ship through the conduit once they’d opened one, the Borg used these coils to power their vessels. This allowed them to bypass the power fluctuation problem that had been plaguing their attempts. It was like the entire design team had been given a second wind with this discovery, working tirelessly to replicate the technology themselves.

“We’re getting close, I can feel it.” Janeway said to Annika over lunch.

“The famous Janeway Intuition strikes again.” Annika muttered into her salad, teasing smile on her lips.

“Hey, it’s served me well so far.” Janeway said, grinning at her. “After all, it told me to pursue you relentlessly, and I’d say that worked out alright.”

“You make a compelling argument, Kathryn.” Annika admitted. “And I would tend to agree with your intuition in this case, as well. We have generated several prototype coils that the engineers plan to test within the week. If the simulations are successful, the next phase is to begin construction on the vessel itself.”

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Janeway mused, a far-off look in her eye. “So much has happened in the last few months it hardly seems real, and yet, here we are. On the brink of so many new horizons.”

“I know what you mean.” Annika took her hand briefly, giving her a loving smile as she squeezed it lightly.

They settled into a comfortable silence as they continued to eat their lunch, content just to be in each-other’s company and let the voices of others float around them. Bits and pieces of neighbouring table’s conversations met their ears, most of it meaningless snippets of gossip or personal drama. Until Janeway caught something being said by a crewman a few tables over.

“… missing in the Badlands, yea, that’s what I heard. Went after some Maquis ship and got themselves caught in a plasma storm is my guess. Apparently, Starfleet brass has been trying to keep it hush, hush, on account of the fact that it was a brand-new ship and they still haven’t been able to find any wreckage after months of looking…”

Janeway looked up at Annika, who still continued to finish the last of her lunch, seemingly oblivious to what Janeway had just heard.

“Darling,” Janeway began quietly, Annika looking up at her in question, “have you heard about any ships that may have gone missing in the Badlands recently?”

Annika shook her head.

“No, why do you ask?”

“I just overheard that crewman talking about a brand-new ship that apparently went missing, and that there’s some big cover-up going on. Doesn’t that seem like the kind of thing I should know about?” Janeway speculated. She was quiet a moment, thinking. After a minute, she seemed to come to a decision, standing. “I need to make a call. Something about this doesn’t sit right with me.”

“Very well. I will return to the lab, I hope you find an answer.” Annika said, taking their trays to the recycler and leaving the mess hall.

Janeway went back to her quarters, sitting down at her desk and requesting a secure line to Starfleet Command. After a few moments, the face of Admiral Owen Paris appeared on her screen.

“Katie, this is a pleasant surprise.” Paris said.

“Admiral, thank you for speaking with me.” Janeway said, grateful that her old mentor always made time for her. “Listen, I’m going to get straight to the point. I’ve heard a disturbing rumor that one of our ships has gone missing near the Badlands, presumed destroyed. Is there any truth to that?”

Paris stiffened, his face falling.

“Captain, how much do you know?” He asked seriously.

“That’s the long and short of it, sir.” Janeway said, slightly taken aback at his sudden shift in mood.

“This is a highly classified matter. I can’t discuss it with you without having you briefed on the situation.” He said. “But, in light of your connection to it already, I’ll meet with the other Admirals and see about getting you brought in. We had hoped to contain this until we had more evidence, but frankly, we’re at a bit of a loss.”

“This sounds serious.” Janeway said. “Please, speak with the Admirals and let me know what I can do.”

Paris nodded, and the screen went black.

_Well, that was unexpected._ Janeway thought. She’d hoped to be proven wrong, told it was just another rumor. _Should’ve known better._

She sighed, getting up and heading back to the lab. Annika approached her.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” She asked. “You look troubled.”

“I’ve got more questions than answers at this point. But it won’t do any good to stand around speculating.” Janeway said, dismissing the topic. “Let’s get these coils sorted out, shall we?”

…

Two days later, Janeway still had yet to hear back from Admiral Paris, but the heavy feeling in her gut refused to dissipate. Something was going on, something big. She was busy working on finalizing one of the several prototype coils they were going to test in a few days when she received a hail over her combadge.

“Ensign Malar to Captain Janeway.”

“Janeway here.” She replied.

“Captain, sorry to disturb you, but could you please report to Conference Room 2?”

“On my way, Janeway out.” She tapped her combadge to end the hail, making her way through the station towards the conference room.

She was surprised to see two security officers standing outside the door when she arrived. They admitted her to the room, where Admiral Paris stood waiting for her. The grim expression on his face lightening somewhat at seeing her. He held his arms out, pulling her into a familiar hug.

“Hello, Katie.” He said. “It’s good to see you, though I do wish it were under better circumstances. Please, have a seat.”

They sat at the table, Paris pulling out several PADD’s and turning on the computer in front of them. On the screen, under the heading **CLASSIFIED: CLEARANCE LEVEL 8 AND ABOVE** , was an image of a starship. The name on the file read _U.S.S. Voyager, N.C.C. 74656_ ; **MIA**

“Admiral, what is all this?” Janeway asked.

“This is what’s been swept under Starfleet’s proverbial rug.” Paris said, meeting her eyes. “Katie, we need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all are prepared to hold onto your butts for this =/\=


	12. Chapter 12

“Perhaps you’d better start from the beginning, Admiral?” Janeway said, sitting back in her chair.

Admiral Paris nodded, taking a deep breath. “Stardate 48315.6, _U.S.S. Voyager_ is sent to intercept the Maquis raider _Val Jean_ in the area of space known as the Badlands. The mission: to retrieve one of our own, who had been operating undercover. I believe you’re familiar with Lieutenant Tuvok?”

“We served together on the _Bonestell,_ I’ve known him for years.” Janeway said, shocked. “I wondered why he suddenly lost contact.”

“He’d been undercover trying to obtain intelligence for Starfleet. He completed his mission, but then we lost contact with him. Captain Andrews was sent to investigate his disappearance and ended up missing as well.” Paris shook his head.

“That is unfortunate, but simply knowing Tuvok doesn’t seem like grounds for reading me in on this. I’m sorry, but I still don’t quite understand what this has to do with me?” Janeway said.

“We need your help, Katie. We’re at a loss. We’ve been searching for any sign of them for months, and what we’ve finally found has us over a barrel.” Paris said. “You’ve got the most advanced technology Starfleet has to offer here. The brightest minds. I want you to help us find them.”

“How exactly do you expect me to find what the whole of Starfleet couldn’t?” Janeway asked incredulously.

“Oh, we know where they are. That’s not the problem. We just can’t get to them.” Paris said. “Thanks to some of the earlier work of your Lieutenant Hansen, we’ve been able to adapt our scanners to pick up traces of tetryon radiation in the last known coordinates of _Voyager._ That radiation can be traced to an origin somewhere in the Delta Quadrant.”

_“The Delta Quadrant?”_ Janeway exclaimed. Paris simply nodded.

“Now do you understand why we need your help? If you can get that transwarp drive of yours going, it may be the only chance we have to rescue them.” Paris looked at her imploringly. “Please tell me you’re close to getting it up and running?”

 “We’ve got some promising prototypes at the moment, but we haven’t even had a successful field test yet and you’re wanting us to take it to the _Delta Quadrant?”_ Janeway was stunned. “Forgive my tone, Admiral, but we’re not even _close_ to being able to do this.”

“And what would it take to get you there?” Paris asked.

Janeway let out a derisive snort. “I’ve got less than a hundred people on my staff at the moment, it would take us at least a year to finish all the preliminary tests and get a functional vessel built. Not to mention the actual field testing of the ship.” She shook her head. “Unless you can somehow get me three times the staff and resources, I won’t be able to do much for a while.”

“Done.” Paris said, picking up a PADD and making notes. He looked up at her seriously. “Anything else?”

Janeway took a moment to think, really taking in the gravity of what was at stake.

“I assume you’ll want us to bring _Voyager_ back in one piece if possible?” Janeway asked.

“Preferably, yes.”

“Then I’ll need all the technical specifications for the ship.” Janeway said. “If we’re going to be rigging it up with a transwarp drive, we’ll need to know what we’re dealing with.”

“Done.”

“That’s all I can think of for the moment. I trust we’ll have Starfleet’s full support on this should we need anything else down the line?” Janeway asked.

“Anything within reason, yes.” Paris said, a small smile on his face. “You’ve got a lot of people counting on you, Katie. I know you won’t let us down.”

“I hope you’re right.”

…

Almost overnight, their entire project team tripled in size. No longer did they have to wait weeks for requisition orders to be approved, if they needed something, they had it. The original team members were made heads of newly formed divisions, directing the work and reporting back to Janeway and Annika. It was overwhelming at first, trying to fill in so many new people, and reorganize the workflow. But after a week, they’d integrated seamlessly. Janeway had to admit, the people Admiral Paris had sent them were top notch. Within two months, they had perfected their transwarp coil design. Three weeks after that, they had integrated it into a specially built shuttle, named the _Raven II,_ in honor of Annika’s parents. While the shuttle was undergoing its field testing, the team was hard at work finalizing the coils for _Voyager,_ conducting simulation after simulation until they’d perfected it with _Voyager’s_ systems. After the successful field testing of the _Raven II,_ the final preparations were being made for their grand rescue mission. This just left one thing unaccounted for: who would be going on the shuttle. Of course, no one was terribly eager to be going to the Delta Quadrant, but Janeway and Annika were both adamant that they go. This technology was their baby, after all. And, after one very persuasive call to Starfleet Headquarters, Janeway had secured their final crew member.

So, on stardate 48921.4, Lieutenant Annika Hansen and Captain Kathryn Janeway departed Utopia Planitia on the first leg of their long voyage to the Delta Quadrant. Even using their transwarp drive, it would still likely take them several days to reach the last known location of _Voyager._ And once they arrived, though both women considered themselves capable pilots, Janeway had someone else in mind for the job. So when, instead of proceeding directly to the rendezvous point in the Badlands, Janeway set a course for Earth, Annika expressed her confusion.

“I need to make a stop to pick up something important.” Janeway said.

“Important?” Annika asked. Janeway merely grinned.

“Have you ever been to New Zealand?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it just wouldn't be "Carol" inspired without a road trip.


	13. Chapter 13

Janeway made her way through the ongoing construction, finding her way to where one man crouched, working on a generator.

“Tom Paris?”

He looked up at her.

“Kathryn Janeway. I served with your father on the Al-Batani. I wonder if we could go somewhere and talk?” She asked.

“About what?” He gave her a tight smile, standing to lean against the generator.

“About a job we’d like you to do for us.” Janeway said.

“I’m already doing a job for the Federation.” He said, a bitter edge to his tone.

“I’ve been told the Rehab Commission is very pleased with your work.” Janeway said. “They’ve given me their approval to discuss this matter with you.”

“Well, then, I guess I’m yours.” Tom said, pushing off the generator and joining her. She had to suppress an eye-roll as she started walking.

Once they’d cleared the noises of construction, Janeway began to speak.

“Your father taught me a great deal.” She began. “I was his science officer during the Arias Expedition.”

“You must be good.” Tom said. “My father only accepts the best and the brightest.”

“I’d like to think so.” Janeway smirked.

“So, if you’re the best, what do you need me for?” Tom asked.

“I’m leaving on a mission to find two ships that went missing in the Badlands.” Janeway began. “With the information we’ve been able to gather, we know that they were most likely pulled to the other side of the galaxy. We’ve been developing a new class of ships, equipped with transwarp capabilities adapted from Borg technology.”

“The Federation authorised Borg transwarp drives to be put on its ships?” Tom interrupted. “I don’t believe it.”

“Whether you believe it or not, Mr. Paris, it’s true. I oversaw the project myself.” Janeway said with pride. “We recently took a prototype shuttle through its shakedown runs between here and the Beta Quadrant.”

“Wait, wait,” Tom stopped, looking at her incredulously, “you mean you actually got the thing _working?”_

“Well, you did say that your father only accepted the best and brightest.” Janeway smirked at him.

“That I did.” Tom said, awestruck. He shook his head as if to clear it, crossing his arms. “So I’ll ask again, what do you need me for?”

“You know the territory we’ll be leaving from better than anyone else Starfleet’s got. And I’m told you’re a decent pilot, to boot.” Janeway said. “Interested?”

“You want me to pilot us into the Badlands and then launch ourselves to the _Delta Quadrant_ using the Federation’s first transwarp-capable vessel?” Tom asked, sardonically. He let out a bark of laughter, then, throwing up his hands. “Sure. Why the hell not.”

“Your enthusiasm is overwhelming.” Janeway deadpanned. “And, in case you were in need of any further incentive, upon our successful return, you’ll be cut loose. Sentence commuted.”

“Icing on the cake.” Tom laughed. “So, when are we leaving?”

“As soon as you can be ready to go.” Janeway said. “I’ve been approved to take you immediately.”

“Well, then, let’s not waste any time.” Tom said, heading back towards the penal colony. “We’ve got a couple ships to rescue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I couldn't just leave Tom behind when we're getting the band back together ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The road trip begins! Now, I wonder how they'll pass the time...

Once Tom had gathered his few belongings, he and Janeway made their way to the landing platform that the _Raven II_ was waiting on. As they walked closer, they could see Annika milling around outside, looking over last minute departure checks.

“Tom Paris, I’d like you to meet Lieutenant Annika Hansen. She ran the research and development team that built this shuttle and the transwarp drive that powers it.” Janeway said, taking note of how Tom’s eyes widened at the sight of Annika and suppressing a smirk.

“The Captain is too modest in her own role in the development process. It is largely because of her that we were able to succeed.” Annika reached out to shake Tom’s hand, giving Janeway a knowing look. “I trust you will be able to competently pilot this vessel?”

“Oh, I think I can handle her.” Tom said confidently. “Just point me in the right direction.”

“I think we can manage that, Mr. Paris.” Janeway said, giving his shoulder a squeeze as she walked past him into the shuttle. “Lieutenant, are we ready to get underway?”

“Yes, Captain.” Annika replied as she followed Janeway into the shuttle, Tom close behind her. She turned sharply towards Tom, taking a small amount of smug satisfaction as his eyes darted up to hers from where they had been previously glued to her backside. Annika pointed towards the helm, enjoying the embarrassed blush on Tom’s cheeks. At his confused silence, she elaborated. “You said to point you in the right direction. You’ll find the helm up there, not on my posterior.”

Janeway snorted, quickly coughing and turning away to look busy at a console.  

Tom laughed nervously. “Right. Sorry.”

Janeway cleared her throat. “Alright. Mr. Paris, our first stop is the Badlands. The last known location of either ship is in the navigational array. Let’s get going.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Several hours later, Tom dropped the _Raven II_ out of warp just outside the boundaries of the Badlands. The swirling mass of gaseous storms raged in front of them like a sandstorm in space, stretching as far as the eye could see.

“Time to impress us with some fancy flying, Mr. Paris.” Janeway said from her seat at the ops station. Annika had taken the tactical station, which was tied in to the transwarp control monitoring systems. “Once we reach their last known position, we’ll be jumping to transwarp at the same vector as their last known trajectory. Just try to get us there in one piece.”

Tom nodded, taking them in. The small shuttle was quick and agile, making dodging the twisters and eddies a breeze. Soon enough, they had reached their destination and Annika began the preparations for transwarp.

“Course laid in, Captain. Transwarp at the ready.” Annika said.

“Engage, Mr. Paris.” Janeway said. Tom executed the command, the space around them falling away to the blurring passage-looking corridor produced by the transwarp drive. Each of them did a standard systems check, ensuring that everything was holding steady at acceptable levels before settling back for their long journey.

“All systems reading normal, Captain. Transwarp is stable and we are on course. According to the available data, we should reach _Voyager_ ’s most probable destination in approximately 72 hours.” Annika reported.

“Well, Mr. Paris, I hope you brought a book. This is gonna be a long trip.” Janeway chuckled.

“Hey, at least I’m out of prison and back behind the helm of a ship. This trip can take as long as it likes, as far as I’m concerned.” Tom said, leaning back in his chair.

“We’ll see if you’re still singing that tune in three days when you’re still twiddling your thumbs.” Janeway said. “And this is just the first stop. After we get there we’ll have to figure out where they’ve gone. They’ve been out here for over eight months. Assuming they’re still in decent shape, they’ve probably made a bit of headway back towards the Alpha Quadrant.”

“So, what, our plan is just to keep jumping along back towards home until we find them?” Tom asked incredulously. Janeway merely shrugged.

“Those were our orders.” She said. “Feel free to file a complaint to Starfleet upon our return. I believe you know the admiral in charge of this mission?”

Tom turned to Annika. “Is she always like this, or is it just me?” He asked sardonically.

“The first time we met, Captain Janeway accused me of insubordination due to my ‘tone.’” Annika said, a small smile coming to her lips at the memory. Janeway shot her a playful glance, mouth tugged into a smirk.

“You essentially called me a stuffy old bureaucrat, you’re lucky I found you so charming.” Janeway laughed.

Tom’s eyes narrowed in thought as he glanced between them. After a moment, he merely shook his head and shrugged, turning back towards the helm and leaning back in his chair.

An hour or so later, when it became apparent that all they’d be doing was monitoring console readings, Janeway got an idea. She stood, stretching and catching Annika’s eye.

“I think I’m going to go double check the systems on the transwarp drive for _Voyager._ I’m sure it’s fine, but at least it’s something to do.” Janeway said, heading towards the rear of the shuttle where the living area connected to the cargo hold.

“I will assist you, Captain.” Annika said, following her.

“It’s always work, work, work with you Starfleet types, isn’t it?” Tom sighed, kicking his feet up on the console and closing his eyes.

Janeway suppressed a very un-captain-like giggle at his comment, making her way down the ladder to the lower deck cargo hold. As soon as Annika was down the ladder as well, Janeway pinned her to the bulkhead, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. When Annika moaned into the kiss, Janeway pulled back, a mischievous grin on her face.

“Ah, ah, ah.” She teased, whispering, “Wouldn’t want Mr. Paris overhearing, now would we? I’ve got a little game to pass the time, darling. I’m going to fuck you up against this bulkhead until you can’t stand up, and you’re not going to make a sound. So much as a whimper and I stop. Do you understand?”

Annika nodded, her breathing heavy.

“Good girl.” Janeway praised, pressing their lips together once more.

With one hand, she held Annika’s head, fingers threaded through golden locks and tugging just enough to entice, but not to hurt. Her other hand slid down Annika’s abdomen, flicking open her trousers and sliding down beneath already damp panties to stroke at soft, wet flesh. At the first brush of Janeway’s fingers over her clit, she could feel Annika’s whole body stiffen with the effort to keep quiet.

“Mmm, good girl.” Janeway crooned in her ear. Annika’s body trembled at the words, Janeway smiling at the effect she had on her young lover. Janeway circled her clit, setting up a slow, steady rhythm. Annika rocked into her hand, her own hands desperately clinging to Janeway’s back, eyes shut tight as she breathed heavily against Janeway’s neck. “You’re doing so well, my good girl. I love hearing all the noises you make when I fuck you, but I love even more how much you want to please me. The lengths you would go to to do what I want.”

Annika’s breathing became sporadic, her whole body shaking as she grew closer to her impending release. Janeway increased her speed, Annika’s fingers clawing into her back until she bit down hard on her shoulder, body going rigid and twitching with aftershocks. She did not make a sound.

“Oh, you are such a good girl, darling.” Janeway cooed, her own voice rough from restraining a yell at the unexpected bite. She slowed her fingers, giving Annika a moment before stroking the length of her slit, teasing her entrance. “But you’re still standing.”

Janeway entered her with two fingers, curling them just right to hit her g-spot with every thrust. Annika panted hard against her shoulder, walls already fluttering with another oncoming orgasm. Janeway increased her pace, rapidly pressing against her g-spot over and over until velvet walls clamped down on her fingers. But she kept going, pressing through the pressure and continuing to hit Annika’s g-spot relentlessly until she felt a flood of moisture cover her hand and Annika finally broke, whining into Janeway’s shoulder before her knees gave out. Janeway quickly removed her hand, catching her before she hit the deck. She set her down gently, kneeling on her lap and peppering her face with kisses, whispering words of praise while she slowly returned to herself.

“Kathryn,” Annika said quietly, “I broke your rule.”

Janeway chuckled, kissing her lips. “I’d say it was too close to call before you collapsed. Besides, I think we had a pretty good run. You should probably go clean up as soon as you can stand.”

Annika’s cheeks reddened. “I have never done _that_ before.”

“Well, then, I suppose I have an objective now, don’t I?” Janeway grinned. “Come on, let’s go get cleaned up before Tom notices we’re not actually working on anything.”

A few minutes later, they were both returning to their stations in the cockpit. Tom still sat reclining in the pilot’s chair with his eyes closed, lightly snoring.

Janeway looked over to Annika, whispering, “What do you think, should I fake a red alert to wake him up, or let him sleep?”

Annika rolled her eyes. “If you are this much trouble, I can only imagine the hell your offspring must raise.”

“I think I’ll choose to take that as a complement.” Janeway retorted.

“Yes, dear.” Annika muttered, keying in a command for a low-level diagnostic just to pass the time.

“Besides, I didn’t hear you complaining about my antics ten minutes ago.” Janeway teased.

Annika blushed, her eyes going wide as she glanced to Tom’s sleeping form. “Kathryn!”

Janeway waved a hand dismissively. “What? He’s asleep.”

“Perhaps he has the right idea.” Annika said. “This is going to be a long trip. We should start a watch shift so that we can trade off to rest while we have time.”

“Spoilsport.” Janeway pouted. “But that isn’t a bad idea. Who knows what we’ll come up against once we get to the Delta Quadrant. I’ll get on organizing that.” She sighed. “This is gonna be a long trip.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are a few formatting errors in this (I typically have my logs in italics) but as I’m uploading from a smartphone they’re not behaving properly, sorry. will fix when I have access to my computer again.

Captain’s log, stardate 48936.0. We have been in transwarp for four days now. After our initial jump, we arrived at the estimated coordinates of Voyager, but all we found were the remains of what appeared to be a highly advanced space station. We found no debris from Voyager, so we believe the ship was able to escape before whatever catastrophe caused this disaster occurred. We picked up a residual warp trail, and have been following it back towards the Alpha Quadrant. We have scheduled another drop out of transwarp for 16:00 hours, at which point we will continue our routine scans for Voyager. Hopefully this time we’ll get lucky. 

Janeway ended her log, tiredly pinching the bridge of her nose. Sighing, she got up from her bunk, walking over to the replicator. 

“Coffee, black.” 

The steaming mug materialized before her, the aroma itself already beginning to alleviate her headache. She took it, inhaling deeply before taking a generous sip of the hot liquid. Her eyes slid closed at the pleasant and familiar taste, a breathy sigh slipping past her lips. 

“Someday I hope to please you as much as your coffee.” 

Janeway’s eyes flew open to see a smirking Annika entering the living quarters from the cockpit. Janeway shook her head, inclining it towards her mug. 

“The minute you find a way to give me the same kick in the pants as a cup of coffee, I’m all yours.” 

Annika walked over to her, leaning close. 

“You know,” she whispered conspiratorially, “I have heard that oral sex is quite a refreshing way to begin one’s day. Perhaps you might consider a substitute?” 

Janeway went as crimson as her uniform, Annika placing a quick kiss to her cheek and sauntering over to the small dining table. 

“Well I’m certainly awake now.” Janeway chuckled, sitting opposite her and taking a sip of coffee. “So, are we on track for the next waypoint?” 

Annika nodded, scrolling through the PADD in her hand. “Do you think we’ll find them this time?” 

“I honestly don’t know.” Janeway sighed, leaning back in her chair. “Sure we’ve got their residual warp trail to keep us on course, but who’s to say how far they’ve managed to get? They’ve been out here for the better part of nine months, and we’ve only been looking for four days. I know we’re substantially faster than them but who’s to say they haven’t found some other way to get back? Or that they’re even still out here at all? What if the trail goes cold, and they really are lost?”

Janeway sighed heavily, her headache rapidly returning. Annika placed her hand over Janeway’s, giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

“We will find them, Kathryn.”

“I hope you’re right.”

They stood, making their way to the cockpit and taking their stations.

“We’re approaching the coordinates now, Captain.” Tom said from the pilot’s seat. 

“Prepare to take us out of transwarp, Mr. Paris.” 

“Aye.” Tom keyed in the corresponding sequence. “Returning to normal space in three… two… one.”

The ship dropped out of warp, and into a firefight. 

“TOM!” Janeway yelled. 

“Evasive maneuvers!” Tom yelled back, taking the ship into a sharp nosedive to avoid incoming fire. 

“What the hell happened?!” Janeway demanded. 

“These are the proper coordinates.” Annika rapidly tapped at her console.

“Looks like we’re a little late for the party.” Tom said sardonically. “Who the hell are these guys?” 

“Tom, can you get us out of here?” Janeway asked.

“I can try, Captain, but they’ve got us outnumbered, I don’t know if I can get us clear enough to jump to warp – ” Tom paused, squinting through the viewscreen.

“Tom?” 

“Captain, look who they’re fighting… that looks like –”

“ _Voyager_.” Annika finished, looking at Janeway. 

Janeway’s jaw dropped for a moment before her command mask slid into place. There were four heavily armed vessels they couldn’t identify attacking Voyager and they didn’t look like they were winning. The outside of Voyager’s hull was blackened with scorch marks from phaser fire, hull plates were bent and buckled in places, and they were slow to return fire. 

“Hail _Voyager_.” Janeway commanded. 

Annika tapped at her console, shaking her head. 

“No response. Perhaps their communications have been damaged?”

“Well we can’t just sit here, and we’re no help in this ship. It was built for speed, not war.” Janeway said. “Tom, see if you can get us in close, try to dock. It looks like their shields are down anyway.”  
Tom looked back at her incredulously.

“You want me to _dock_ in this?!” 

“Do it.” Janeway ordered. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Tom said, taking a deep breath. “Hang on back there, this might get bumpy.”

Tom took them in, deftly avoiding the enemy ships and the crossfire. Janeway keyed in her command codes for the shuttle bay shields, hoping that that system was still operational. 

“Brace yourselves!” Tom called, clearing the shields and bringing the shuttle to a skidding halt on the shuttle bay floor. When the ship finally stopped, they took a moment to assess. 

“Everyone alright?” Janeway asked, sweeping a lock of hair that had come loose out of her face. 

“Just a little shook up, but I think we’re all in one piece.” Tom replied, running a quick systems check. “Shuttle seems alright too, just needs a little tlc.”

Janeway turned to Annika.

“I am fine, Kathryn.” She said with a small smile. 

“Good.” Janeway nodded. “Let’s go.”

The three exited the shuttle, rushing to the nearest turbolift.

“Bridge.” Janeway instructed the lift. It, like what they could see of the rest of the ship, was running on emergency power. It wavered a moment when a powerful hit shook the ship, but continued on. Janeway didn’t know what could’ve happened to reduce a newly minted ship to this state in nine months, but she’d be damned if she’d let it completely fall apart. She had a mission to complete. That meant getting everyone on this ship safely home. That was the thought that sealed her command mask firmly in place as the turbolift slid to a jerky stop, doors sliding open.

Janeway stormed out of the turbolift and onto the bridge, Annika hot on her heels. Weapons fire continued to jar the ship, sending its crew reeling and crashing into their workstations. Janeway was undeterred, however. She took a moment to look at the bridge crew, pleasantly surprised to find her old friend, Tuvok at tactical. She glared out the view screen at the attacking ships as she came around the front of the bridge.

“Lt. Hansen, take the auxiliary tactical station.” She said, taking a seat in the captain’s chair.

“Yes, Captain.” Annika replied, trying to push aside the mental battle she was currently facing, trying to come to terms with the fact that this woman was indeed the same Kathryn she’d come to know and love. 

“Mr. Tuvok, target the weapons array on the nearest ship and fire phasers. Helm, get us the hell out of here.” Janeway barked out. She could see _Voyager’s_ phasers impact one of the attacking ships, but the barrage of fire kept coming.

“Direct hit, Captain, but the remaining ships are still firing.” Tuvok reported, and if he sounded surprised at all at Janeway’s sudden appearance, she was sure she imagined it. 

A particularly rough hit rocked _Voyager_ , sending sparks flying, consoles overloading and smoke pouring from damaged conduits; several crewmembers were thrown to the deck, including Janeway. 

“Helm, evasive maneuvers! Why are we still _here_?!” Janeway yelled, pushing herself up. That’s when she noticed the crewman that was formerly manning the helm, laying on the ground, unmoving. Damn. “Mr. Paris! Take the helm, _now_!” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Tom acknowledged, rushing to the helm. 

“Evasive pattern Delta Six, Mr. Paris. Get them off our backs and get us out of here, maximum warp.” Janeway stood, dusting herself off. 

“Best I can give you is warp 3, Captain, we’re in rough shape.” Tom said, deftly maneuvering the large starship through its evasive turns. 

“It’ll have to do.” Janeway said. When they appeared to be clear of the ships, Tom quickly laid in a course, stars streaking past as they went to warp.

“We can’t maintain this speed for long, Captain.” Tom said, grimly. 

“Tuvok, any sign of pursuit?” Janeway looked back to the tactical station. Tuvok shook his head.

“Negative, Captain. But we may assume that we are still at risk for another attack. As far as we have been able to make out, we are still deep within Kazon territory.” Tuvok informed her. 

“Noted. Ensign- I’m sorry, what’s your name?” Janeway said, looking back to the young Ensign at the ops station. 

“Kim, ma’am. Harry Kim.” Harry replied, wiping some of the blood and grime from his cheek, standing up a bit straighter.

“Mr. Kim, damage report.” 

“Reports are still coming in, Captain, but we have heavy casualties. So far, 5 dead, 18 injured, and 7 of those are critical. Aft shield emitters are completely destroyed, fore and stern are down, but still operational. We’ve got hull breaches on decks 3-8, and at our current speed, our engines will burn out in less than ten minutes.” Harry reported. Janeway took a deep breath, taking a moment to think now that the immediate danger was gone. 

“Mr. Kim, scan for the nearest M-Class planet. With any luck, we’ll be able to set down and make repairs in relative safety.” Janeway said, waiting as he scanned the nearby systems.

“There’s a small, M-Class planetoid 3 lightyears from here, Captain. At our current speed, we should be able to make it before the engines give out. It’ll at least get us close enough to limp in on impulse.” Harry said.

“I’ll take it. Mr. Paris, alter course.” Janeway said, surveying the wreckage covering the bridge. 

Janeway walked across the bridge, posture relaxing slightly as she sat back down. There was a heavy silence in the air, finally broken by Harry, who cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Uh, no disrespect, Captain, but… who are you?” He asked. “How did you even get here?”

Janeway turned to face him, a gentle smile coming to her face.

“My name is Captain Kathryn Janeway. And I’m here to bring Voyager home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Sorry for the enormous delay, life happened. But I’m thinking I should be able to wrap this up pretty soon. Thank you all for being so patient with me, the fact that it’s been so long since I’ve updated and I’m still getting new comments on this means a lot.


End file.
